


Arachnophilia (Peter Parker x Reader)

by JesusOtakuFreak



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusOtakuFreak/pseuds/JesusOtakuFreak
Summary: Peter Parker x Reader One-shots. It will be MCU!Peter unless otherwise stated
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	1. Smile

**Note: Reader is chubby**  
  


"Hello, I'm here to pick up an order," you told the cashier, smiling.

She nodded, polite smile in place. "What's your name?"

"Y/N L/N."

Nodding, she typed in the computer, then brought her gaze back up to meet yours. "That will be $12.45."

Once you handed over the payment, the cashier said your food should be out in five minutes. Nodding, you sat down in the lobby area, lightly patting your lap to an unheard tune. A soft jingle played when the front double glass doors swung open. Your eyes slightly widened when a very attractive young man around your age stepped inside, his cheeks rosy from the cold. He rubbed his hands, glancing at you and flashing a brief smile before approaching the counter.

_He's hot._

You blushed at the sudden, bold thought. The young man took the seat by the far wall, removing his cell phone from his pocket and tapping away at the screen. You shifted your gaze to the floor so as to not appear creepy. You could see your reflection in the polished, white tile and frowned, not really liking what stared back at you.

For as long as you could remember, you've always struggled with your physical appearance. Though you exercised daily and ate reasonably well, still you struggled losing weight, much to your ever growing frustration. You snuck another glance at the boy, his attention still on his phone. His eyebrows were furrowed and eyes narrowed at his phone's screen. You thought he looked irresistibly adorable. You wondered if he had a girlfriend. He must have one. He's too cute _not_ to have one.

Stifling a sigh, you returned your eyes to the floor. You've never been in a relationship. No guy has ever taken an interest in you. You've had crushes aplenty, but none were ever reciprocated. You started considering that perhaps you really were unattractive. That no one could fall for a chubby girl like you....

"Hey, smile," said a gruff voice.

Blinking, you looked up to find an older Black gentleman leaving the dining area paused at the exit, one hand on the silver door handle. When he caught your attention, he flashed a warm smile of his own, then swept out the door. You blinked after him, your face warming rapidly when you felt the eyes of the cashier and the boy on you. Well, that's certainly embarrassing. You fumbled for your phone to reduce the awkwardness.

"Next time someone says smile, tell them a friend of yours died," said someone to your left.

The young man had spoken. His phone out of sight, he smiled kindly at you. You smiled back, hesitant.

"Ha, yeah. I'll keep that in mind next time," you said.

Silence descended once more between you. You tapped your phone's home button, Kylo Ren taking up the lock screen. According to the time, more than five minutes had passed and still no food. You huffed. This restaurant was notorious for failing to deliver food in a timely manner, whether eating out or dining in. Yet you always came back because you loved their spicy chicken wings.

"You like _Star Wars_?" the boy asked you.

Looking over at him, you found him staring at your still lit lock screen. He brought his brown eyes up to your face, his eyes alight with joy. Your heart stirred from his reaction, and you smiled, nodding meekly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm kind of a new fan. I just got into it last month."

"Oh, really? What got you interested?" Quickly, you looked away, not wanting to answer. Sensing this, the boy threw up his hands in apology. "I'm sorry if I'm being super nosy—"

"No, no you're fine. It's just...." You chuckled once, shaking your head. "It's embarrassing."

The boy's brown eyes lit up in amusement. "Well, now I'm even more curious."

"Um, I was browsing YouTube when I came across an SNL skit video. 'Star Wars Undercover Boss.'"

Grinning, the boy leaned forward. "Oh, I know what you're talking about. Starkiller Base!"

"Right!" you said, twisting your body so that you faced him. "I love _Undercover Boss_ , so even though I was sure I wouldn't understand the _Star Wars_ in-jokes and references, I still wanted to see the skit. Best. Decision. Ever." The boy laughed, the sound pleasant and warm to your ears. "I must've watched the skit a hundred times. Adam Driver is too funny."

"Yeah, he's definitely awesome," the boy agreed, nodding. "So, what, you decided to watch _Star Wars_ because of Driver?"

You grinned sheepishly. "Guilty as charged. I dunno, Kylo Ren seemed cool, even if it was a sort of parody of himself." You shrugged one shoulder. "It's stupid, I know."

"What? It's not stupid," the boy disagreed.

"Yes, it is. It's embarrassing to say I fell in love with _Star Wars_ because of Adam Driver's performance in an SNL skit."

"...To be fair, it _was_ a great performance," the boy said.

You smiled. "Yeah, it was."

Once again, silence settled between you two, though this time the awkward air had gone.

"You have a beautiful smile, by the way," the boy started, grabbing your attention. "Just thought you should know if you didn't already."

You stared at him speechless. Besides your parents and close friends, no one had ever complimented your appearance.

"Thanks," you said, smiling softly.

"Y/N?" The cashier held up your bag of food. Rising to your feet, you accepted the bag. "I apologize for the delay."

"It's fine," you said automatically.

"Have a good one."

"Thanks. You, too."

You looked back at the young man, his eyes on your food. His eyebrows were slightly pulled down as if he was upset about something. Perhaps he was impatient waiting for his own food?

"Um," you started.

The boy blinked, as if pulled from his thoughts, bringing his eyes up to meet yours. He offered a smile, though the light in his eyes had dimmed.

"Have a good one," he said.

You nodded, the plastic bag crinkling under your tight grasp. You didn't want to leave yet. For once, you wished it had taken the restaurant longer to deliver your food.

Remembering his words, you flashed the biggest smile and said, "Thanks. You do the same."

And with that, you swept out the door into the bitter cold. You started down the short steps when a soft jingle played behind you.

"Y/N!" someone called.

You looked back to find the boy holding the door open, his face slightly pink.

"Um, th-that's your name, right? The lady had called you by that name, so I thought it was safe to assume that's your name. Unless you're one of those people who give out fake names on purpose because your real name's too long or hard to pronounce—"

You burst out laughing. You couldn't help it. You found the guy's rambling utterly adorable. The boy's face flushed a darker pink, and he stuffed both hands in his jacket pocket, the door swinging quietly shut behind him. You were still laughing, and it must've been contagious because he started laughing along with you.

Once you collected yourself, you said, "Y/N is my real name."

"Okay, cool. I figured. I mean, I saw this YouTube video about people giving out fake names when ordering at Starbucks and... that's not why I ran out here and stopped you," the boy said, shaking his head and earning more giggles from you. He grinned. "I'm Peter Parker, by the way."

"Okay, Peter, what's up? Why _did_ you run out here and stop me?"

"I, uh... I was wondering if you.... If you're free right now...."

Oh, my gosh. Holy crap. Was he trying to ask you _out_?! You stood there mouth agape as Peter stumbled his words.

"I was thinking instead of eating out, like the both of us originally planned, you and I could eat in... together."

"...Together?" you repeated quietly.

"If you don't want to, I completely understand—"

"Let's do it," you interrupted.

Peter stared, surprised. "R-Really?"

You smiled. "Yeah, I think it'd be fun."

Peter smiled back, his brown eyes soft and tender. With a start, you realized he was looking at you with sincere affection. He opened the door, the same soft jingle playing, and gestured for you to enter first. Peter's food had yet to arrive, so you both sat in the lobby, talking some more about _Star Wars_ and other topics. You learned he lived with his aunt, is a junior at Midtown School of Science and Technology, which meant his intelligence was above average, and enjoyed many of the same things you did.

Peter Parker, the first guy to ever like you and treat you respectfully. He was funny, sweet, smart, and soon, you hoped, to be yours.


	2. The Crush

"Y/N looks great with her hair down like that," Peter said in an almost dreamy manner.

It's lunch period, the cafeteria bustling with hungry students and lively chatter. Peter and his best friend, Ned sat at a table near the back, their lunches untouched as the both of them stared adoringly at the [ethnicity/race] girl with (h/l), (h/c). She stood on a ladder, putting up the Winter Ball banner above the cafeteria's entrance, waving at a friend who approached her, and the two started talking.

"Yeah, but I think she looks better with a side ponytail," Ned remarked, chewing on a fry.

Y/N climbed down the ladder and stepped back to view the banner, her mouth curling upward in satisfaction. Peter would love it if she would flash that lovely smile his way, just once. Someone came and collected the ladder, carrying it away. Then, Y/N turned around, her eyes scanning the room when they locked onto Peter's for a split second before moving on. The bell rang, signaling students to dump their trash and any leftovers. Y/N bid her friend goodbye and departed from the cafeteria.

Peter sighed as he and Ned collected their trays and headed for the garbage bins. His eyes trailed to the colorful banner promoting the Winter Ball, and he wondered if he could ever work up the courage to ask Y/N out. He can take down giant men and hold his own (barely) against Captain America, but yet he struggled talking to his crush.

Pathetic.


	3. The Save

**Sequel to The Crush**

You're walking home late one night, your phone out as you text one of your friends. Stopping by the crosswalk, you don't bother pressing the button but quickly look both ways, finding the streets empty. _Ding ding!_ went your phone and your attention was immediately back on the screen. You took your time crossing the road, figuring if a car did come, they'd stop. Halfway through the walk, the squealing of tires resounded through the air, snatching away your attention from your phone. A pair of fancy-looking cars burst from around the street corner, zooming in your direction and showing no signs of slowing.

"Crap!" you screamed, running for the safety of the sidewalk. But you were too slow. Mouth opened in a frozen scream, you're pushed out of the racing cars' path and now stood, completely unharmed, on the sidewalk. "What the—?"

"You okay?" asked someone beside you.

"Spider-Man!" you gasped happily. "Wow, you actually saved me!"

"Well, yeah, that is what I do," Spider-Man replied.

"It's just, I didn't think I'd get in such trouble that a _superhero_ will actually save me! My friends won't believe this."

"You know, it's dangerous to be walking out this late by yourself. I could, uh...." Spider-Man cleared his throat. "I could take you home."

"Seriously?! But wait, shouldn't you go after those punks for street racing?" you asked.

Nearby, police sirens screech, and Spider-Man said, "I think I'll let the cops handle this one."

You grinned. "Then, yes, I will take you up on your offer."

~.~.~.~

As Spider-Man swung through the city, you voiced your marvel aloud, your eyes taking in the passing cityscape. Wind whipping through your hair, you clutched securely around Spider-Man's neck, your eyes alight with joy and wonder.

Peter, on the other hand, was beside himself with joy because of the closeness of him and his crush, which was you. Behind the mask, he was grinning like he'd just won the lottery. The giddiness was screwing with his head because he was tempted to reveal himself to you right then and there. He's had a crush on you since sixth grade, but could never work up the nerve to talk to you since you're one of the most popular girls in school. Unlike many of your other popular friends, you were kind, compassionate and didn't look down on others.

Peter knew you were a huge Spider-Man fan because he overheard you talking with your best friend, or more like gushing over a YouTube clip of Spider-Man taking down a villain. Ned suggested he discuss Spider-Man with you, to come across as a fan of his, maybe even hint that they were close buddies or something. But Peter didn't really like the idea. The thought of using his alter ego to win over his crush.... Simply put, he didn't like it. If he was gonna win you over, it will be on his own merit.

Finally, they reached your neighborhood, and the fun had to end since you lived in the suburbs. You thought no _way_ would your friends believe this. Unless.... When the pair finally neared your home, you turned to Spider-Man.

"Welp, this is me. Thanks again for everything," you said.

"Not a problem, madam. Have a good night."

"Oh, wait, do you think I could get a picture?"

"A picture? Yeah. Yeah, sure."

Immediately, you linked arms with him and leaned against him, holding up the phone. Even through the mask, Peter could smell your shampoo—a mix of (fav fruit/flower). He couldn't smell it earlier because of the rushing wind, but now with the two of you standing still and close, it's all he can smell.

"Say cheese!"

 _Click!_ went the phone, the flash going off.

"I think I blinked," Peter said, and you giggled, showing him the picture.

"It turned out perfect. Want me to send you a copy?" you asked.

"Is that your not so subtle way of asking for my number?"

"Maaaybe."

"Beautiful _and_ clever. A deadly combination."

At his words, you blushed, tucking a loose strand behind your ear and looking away. Spider-Man just said she was beautiful. Right now, words failed her.

"Tongue-tied, are we?" Spider-Man asked teasingly.

Your face burned even hotter at his words. "W-Well, you would be, too, if one of your favorite superheroes complimented your appearance!"

"Wait, favorite superhero? I'm your favorite?"

"You're _one_ of my favorites. You're right up there with Captain America and Iron Man."

"Okay, but if you were to rank me—"

"Good night, Spider-Man~" you singsong, starting up the walkway for your front door.

"Wait! Just—am I at least above Captain America?!"

Saying nothing, you giggled, waving and blowing a kiss before disappearing inside the house.

"Was that a yes?" Peter mumbled, starting for home.


	4. The Video

**Sequel to The Save**

In first period biology, before the start of class, Peter sat with his best friend and partner Ned, the two of them watching a YouTube video of Spider-Man performing one of his many heroics.

"I still can't believe my best friend is freakin' superhero," Ned whispered while Peter half-smiled. "But man, am I disappointed in you."

"What? Why?" Peter asked, confused.

"Dude, you're a mother-flippin' _superhero_. Yeah, it's cool you're using your powers for the greater good, but why aren't you using those abilities to move up the social ladder? I mean, just imagine the possibilities! You can put jerks like Flash in their place. You can join any sports team and immediately be the best!"

"Because that's cheating."

"Only if you get caught."

Peter stared pointedly at his best friend who merely shrugged. "Besides, I don't wanna use my powers for selfish reasons."

"Says the guy who used his powers to get the girl."

"I didn't...!" Peter lowered his voice when several of his classmates turned his way. "Okay, first off, I saved Y/N's life. That wasn't a pickup move. And I didn't exactly _get_ her."

"Right. And escorting her home...?"

"I wasn't—"

Peter stopped talking when he sensed someone approaching his back.

"Isn't he cool?" you asked, smiling.

"Y/N, h-hey," Peter greeted, waving. You smiled expectantly at him, and he quickly realized you were waiting for an answer to her question. "I-I'm sorry. Who's cool?" he asked.

You pointed at the video of Spider-Man queued up on his laptop.

"O-Oh, yeah, he's cool," Peter replied, nodding.

"He's so down-to-earth and funny and sweet and—"

"You talk as if you know him," Ned pointed out, earning a glare from Peter and a giggle from you.

"That's because I do! Well, sort of. I mean, he escorted me home last night," you said nonchalantly, but it was clear by your happy expression you had yet to get over the experience.

"Whaaat?! How'd that happen?" Ned exclaimed, completely overdoing the surprised reaction. Peter resisted the urge to facepalm.

So, you told them. You even showed them the photo of you and Spider-Man on your phone. You had set it to your home screen.

"I wonder if he'll remember me if we were to meet again," you said, studying the picture. Lowering the phone, you flashed Peter a sad smile. "But that's unlikely, right? I mean, he must save hundreds of people on a weekly basis. Why would he remember some random nobody?"

"You're not—" Peter started when Ned blurted, "Peter knows Spider-Man!"

Peter's head whipped to Ned, his eyes wide in dismay and horror at what his friend just did. All conversation in the room ceased when everyone turned their heads in the boys' direction. Some students passing the classroom heard the outburst and peered inside, curious.

"Right. And Beyoncé's my girlfriend," Flash said from his seat, earning snickers from several students.

"No, really, he knows him. Right?"

Ned nudged Peter's arm to confirm, and Peter stuttered, shifting his gaze to you. You stared back expectantly with wide, stunned eyes, waiting for him to either confirm or deny.

"Uh, yeah, I wouldn't say I _know_ him," Peter said, shooting Ned a withering glare. "I met him a couple times through the Stark internship."

"So, are you, like, close friends with him or something?" you asked.

"N-Not _close_ friends. More like acquaintances?" Peter said that last sentence like it was a question.

"The guy's obviously lying," Flash said, shaking his head.

"No, he's not!" Ned insisted, and Peter threw him a pleading look that said, "Please, please, _please_ stop talking!"

"Then prove it," Flash challenged.

"Invite him to my party," you said.

"P-Party?" Peter repeated.

"Yeah, I'm throwing one tonight at my house. You both should come," you said, looking to Ned with a smile.

"I—"

"We'll be there!" Ned interjected, grinning. Peter stifled a sigh.

You grinned. "Great!" Removing a pen from your backpack, you pointed at Peter's notebook. "Let me write down my address."

"Not that you need it," Ned murmured, earning a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Yeowch!" When you stared strangely at him, he shook his head, cradling his side with a pained smile. "Accidentally poked myself."

Peter slid his notebook to you. You quickly jotted your address and time of the party in the margin, circling it with a heart.

"There. I hope you guys can make it."

And with that, the bell rang signaling the start of class. You waved Peter goodbye and headed for your seat. Peter stared after your back as you took your seat and greeted your partner. His eyes trailed to Flash who shook his head with a smirk, mouthing the word, "Pathetic" before facing the front.

Leaning towards Peter while keeping his eyes forward, Ned whispered, "You're welcome."

"I can't believe you did that," Peter sighed.

"What? _I_ can't believe you're not using this to your advantage! Y/N loves Spider-Man. That's how you get close to her," Ned said.

"I'm not going to use Spider-Man to get close to Y/N. It's not meant to get girls."

"I know that, but it's a bonus, right?"

The teacher cleared her throat in irritation, grabbing the boys' attention who mumbled their apologies. She started up the lesson again. Peter tried his best to focus on the lesson and not on your impending party where he was supposed to introduce his alter ego to the school as his friend. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. Peter recalled your words:

_"He's so down-to-earth and funny and sweet."_

Your words set off a bomb of butterflies in his stomach, filling his whole body with a pleasant tingling sensation. It gave him hope that maybe you could fall for him. After all, it's not like he acted much differently when he donned the Spider-Man suit. So, really, when you're crushing on Spider-Man, that meant you're crushing on him, too, right?


	5. The Party

**Sequel to The Video**

"Here we are. You ready?" Ned asked, looking to Peter.

Peter exhaled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring at your front door. Inside, colorful lights pulsed across the frosted pane windows and heavy bass music reverberated the house slightly. Loud chatter competed with the music, already giving Peter a headache before he even stepped foot inside.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Peter replied.

"That's the attitude!" Ned said sarcastically.

The pair ventured inside, the thumping music and chatter greeting Peter's ears at full, painful force. He winced. Ned, on the other hand, was grinning like an idiot, his head bobbing with the beat.

"Hey, you made it!"

Peter's heart flipped in his chest at the sound of your voice. Turning around, his heart beat skyrocketed in rhythm at the sight of you descending the stairs. You wore a white off shoulder top, a large black belt, short (f/c) flared skirt and black and white Converses. Hurrying down the remaining steps, you embraced Peter, catching him off guard. He froze, his arms hovering your back, still trying to process you hugging him. Your shampoo—the same one from last night—filled his nose, almost overwhelming him. It's official—(fav fruit/flower) was now his favorite. Before Peter could return the embrace, you pulled away, a wide grin on your face.

"I'm so glad you guys came," you said. "Nice hat."

"Thanks," Ned said, flicking the brim.

You turned to Peter who offered you a nervous smile.

"Relax! Have fun! The chips and drinks are in the dining room. I could show you, if you want," you offered.

"Uh, yeah, lead the way," Peter said.

Taking Peter's hand, you led the boys to the dining room, walking past Flash who stood behind a DJ booth and was DJing the songs. He sneered at Peter.

"Well, if it isn't Penis Parker! I can't wait to meet your best friend, Spider-Man," Flash jeered.

"What a jerk," you muttered. The three of you entered a room where a generous spread of snacks and drinks laid out on a long rectangular table. You turned to Peter with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's fine," Peter assured. "Not that it's any of my business—I mean, it is your party, but—"

"But why did I invite Flash? One of my friends has a crush on him," you explain with a sigh.

Peter nods in understanding, his gaze dropping to his and your interlocked hands. Your hands were so soft. You gestured to the delicious spread with a grin.

"Well, help yourself!" _CRASH!_ The sound of glass shattering pierced the air, and you groaned. "Okay, I have to go check the damage but I'm really hoping we can talk later, okay?" you asked, gently squeezing Peter's hand.

"I would love that," Peter said sincerely.

You flashed that precious smile Peter's come to adore and dropped your hand from his, departing the room. Peter closed the hand you held, as if trying to retain your warmth.

"Dude, I think she likes you," Ned said, mouth full of chips.

"What? No, she.... You think so?" Peter asked.

"Yup. So, when will your 'friend' come? I think he could help you out," Ned said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Peter sighed in frustration. "Spider-Man's not a party trick, Ned."

"No, I know that. But who better to play your wingman than yourself, huh? Huh?" Ned said, nudging Peter who brushed him off. "Plus, we won't be thought of as losers anymore."

"(Y/N)!" someone called.

Peter looked through the doorway to find you standing several feet away, speaking with a girl you and him shared biology class with. You nodded to whatever the girl was saying. Briefly, your gaze flickered to the side and you and Peter locked eyes. You smiled, and Peter smiled back, waving at you. Returning your attention to the conversation, Ned nudged Peter's shoulder once more.

"The time is now, Pete. The time is now."


	6. The Ask

**Sequel to The** **Party**

Walking through the halls of Midtown High School, Peter stopped at his locker, retrieving the needed textbooks and stuffing them in his backpack.

"See you, Y/N," someone said across the hall.

Peter's head snapped up to find the girl on a ladder, hanging up another Winter Ball banner. Heart hammering hard and fast in his chest, Peter gripped the straps of his backpack tightly. Yesterday, he had purchased two tickets for the Winter Ball. He was going to do it. He was going to ask you to the dance. Slamming his locker shut, Peter tried calming his racing heart by concentrating on his breathing.

_In... out.... In... out.... Okay, let's do this._

Peter approached your way at a snail's pace, allowing himself ample time to go over how he'll do this. Or ample time to abort. A small group of guys Peter recognized from the football team were joking around with each other near the ladder you stood on.

"You're so stupid!" one of them jeered.

"Shut up!" another shot back, grinning.

"Why don't you make me, stupid?" the jock mocked, shoving his friend.

It was a playful shove, but the guy tripped over his untied shoelaces and knocked against the ladder. The ladder tilted sharply, sending you flying to the side. You barely let out a scream, arms snapping out to grab anything to stop your fall, but you only grasped air. Closing your eyes, you tensed, waiting to feel the painful impact of your body hitting the hard floor.

Only it didn't happen.

Instead, you dropped into a pair of strong arms, your eyes snapping open to meet a pair of brown ones staring back at you in concern and relief.

"Peter...." you said breathily.

All around, students clapped, some whistling and others cheering on Peter for the catch. Blushing lightly, Peter set you down, smiling nervously.

"Thanks," you said, rewarding him with that smile he's come to love and adore.

"Uh, here, let me help you with this." Peter righted the ladder and set to work fixing the banner since it came undone when you fell. "There."

He hopped down from the top of the ladder, landing in front of you. You exhaled sharply, placing a hand to your chest with a wide grin.

"Sorry," Peter apologized, smiling.

"No, it's fine. Thanks," you said, looking to the banner.

"Yeah, it's no problem. Um, so...." Peter gestured to the banner. "The Winter Ball... it's tonight."

"Yes, it is."

"Have you... has anyone asked you out yet?"

"Uh, yep, like a lot, actually. But I've turned them all down because I'm waiting for this one guy to ask me," you said.

Hearing this, Peter felt defeated. All the courage he's managed to collect asking you to the dance immediately dissipated.

"Yeah, at this point, I'm starting to wonder if he'll ever ask since the dance is tonight," you said, sighing dramatically while giving him a meaningful look. He missed it completely, his gaze on the ground. "Have you... asked anyone?"

"Uh, no. I mean, I was, but I'm sure she'll just turn me down."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling."

"Peter," you touched his arm, and he looked at you, your brown eyes staring back into his, "any girl would be lucky to be your date to the Winter Ball. I mean it. You shouldn't count yourself out if you haven't even tried. You won't know unless you ask."

You held Peter's gaze, hoping he could detect not only the implication of your words but also the nearly pleading look in your eyes. Peter opened his mouth when the bell for first period rang. Your hand dropped from Peter's arm and you smiled sadly.

"I should get to class."

Turning away, you started down the hall for class when Peter called, "Y/N, would you go to the Winter Ball with me?!"

You stopped, taken aback that he had actually done it. There were still some lingering students in the hall who looked between you and Peter. Some snickered, thinking no way would you go with the loser that was Peter Parker. But to their and Peter's surprise, you turned around with a grin.

"Took you long enough, Parker."


	7. Best Friends

You and Peter have been best friends since first grade. You both lived in the same apartment; him on the seventh floor and you just below him. It's like you were destined to always be together. You were an only child, so to you, Peter was like a brother you've never had, and you were grateful for him.

Since both your parents were constantly working, you always hung out at Peter's. He kept the loneliness at bay. Plus, Aunt May and Uncle Ben were like a second set of parents. With your parents' permission, they'd always invite you to fun outings, like the amusement park or movies. You and Peter were inseparable.

There was even one point in fifth grade when Ashleigh Jenkins, the mean and popular girl in your fifth grade class, teased you and Peter mercilessly about liking each other and how gross it was. Of course, you and Peter denied such claims. You remembered being annoyed that guys and girls couldn't just be friends without someone thinking there's something going on. You never once saw Peter in a romantic light; he was like a brother to you. And as far as you knew, Peter felt the same towards you. But then you hit middle school as well as puberty, and suddenly you were starting to feel just a tad weird around your longtime best friend.

It was so strange. You've had crushes before, and there was no denying that's exactly what you felt towards Peter. You liked him, and it sucked. After all those times denying romantic feelings for your best friend—and Peter doing the same—you didn't know how to proceed. You and Peter kept no secrets from each other. You even shared each other's crushes.

But now? Obviously, you couldn't tell him. You've seen enough tween drama shows to know that sometimes friends dating was never a good idea. Sometimes it worked out; other times, not so much. You weren't much of a risk taker, and didn't care to run the risk of losing Peter all because you had a small crush on him. You were sure the feelings would go away. You just had to give it time.

Oh, how naïve you were.

By the time, you and Peter reached high school, your feelings that had started out insignificant had grown to such epic portions, you wondered if you could maintain the secret. Of course, Peter didn't act any differently towards you, still treating you like his sister. The urge to confess grew with every passing day until you finally resolved to do it. But just as you were about to confess, you were hit with devastating news: Uncle Ben's death. Naturally, confessing had to take a back seat. Peter needed his best friend.

Once Ben died, things were never the same between you and Peter. Little by little, Peter grew distant from you. It terrified you to think that not only did you lose Ben, but you were about to lose Peter, too. You didn't understand why he was pulling away from you. Did you do something wrong?

Your frustration, confusion and heartache only grew when Peter spent more time with Ned Leeds. Peter had befriended Ned freshman year and had introduced you to him. You instantly liked the guy because you thought he was sweet and funny. But still you couldn't help but feel weird. You felt like a third wheel whenever the three of you hung out together.

Sometimes, you wondered if perhaps Peter was just getting tired of you. You've been friends for practically your whole lives. Maybe he wanted to move on and make new friends. It saddened you deeply, but you could respect it if that's what he wanted.

So, gradually, you distanced yourself from Peter. You'd still greet him in your usual cheery way and eat lunch with him and Ned, but that would be about it. It hurt, but Peter didn't seem to notice any difference. That was fine, too. Perhaps you've been relying on him a little too much, and now it's time for you to find some new friends of your own.

* * * *

Sunday night, you're sitting at your desk in your bedroom, finishing the last bit of homework before you could finally relax for the rest of the evening. Per usual, your parents were working late, leaving you alone in the small apartment. It was a quarter to seven. Your favorite show would be on in a few minutes, so you had to hurry and finish this assignment. You frowned. Usually, you would be over Peter's house, the two of you doing homework together and then watching TV afterward. No more of that.

You wondered what Peter was doing right now, but then shook your head. Your heart never failed to ache whenever you thought about your best friend. Was he even still your best friend? You talked everyday, sure, but it wasn't like before. You wondered if you had done anything wrong for your friendship to be the way it was now. Or perhaps it had run its course?

_Focus, Y/N,_ you reprimanded yourself.

You managed to finish your homework and started putting it away when light tapping at your window was heard. Looking over, you frowned, eyes narrowing in suspicion. The (f/c) curtains were drawn closed, blocking the glass.

_What the...?_

Your frown deepened at the soft, insistent taps. What on earth could be tapping at your window? You lived in the city on the sixth floor. There were no trees or any such objects that could scrape against the glass. There wasn't a fire escape on that side of the building, so it couldn't be an intruder... could it?

"Y/N, are you there?" came Peter's voice.

Wait... Peter?! You rushed for the window, pulling apart the curtains to reveal a masked figure dressed in a red and blue homemade looking suit. He was sticking to the wall without any sort of harness or equipment.

_Wait a minute... is this guy Spider-Man?!_

You've seen the news and read the reports of a masked vigilante swinging through Queens, New York. He's been dubbed Spider-Man. Why on earth was Spider-Man hanging outside your window? And didn't you hear Peter's voice?

"What—" you started but Spider-Man cut you off.

"Y/N, please, I—"

He tilted to the side, and in a split second, you realized he was ready to pass out. Quickly unlatching the window's locks, you caught him by his shoulders and gently guided him inside. It wasn't until you laid him on your bed that your brain finally registered Spider-Man knew your name. And he sounded an awful lot like Peter.

Holy crap.

"Peter?!" you whisper-shouted, yanking off the mask.

Indeed, your best friend and sole object of your heart was the one beneath the mask. His eyes were half-lidded and face slick with sweat.

"Oh, my gosh!" you gasped when you took in the ruined appearance of Peter's suit.

You couldn't see it too well when he was outside because of the poor lighting. But now in your well-lit room, you noticed the bloody scrapes and torn fabric. And... were those bullet holes?!

"Peter, what the heck happened?!" you demanded.

Peter winced, touching his side that you saw was bleeding especially bad.

"Armed robbers," he managed to say, teeth gritted in pain.

You would've interrogated further, but right now Peter was in desperate need of medical attention.

"You need to get to a hospital," you said, moving away for your phone, but Peter grabbed your wrist.

"No! No hospitals!"

"Peter, you're injured really bad!"

"I heal really fast," Peter said, though his words were almost slurring together. "I just... I just need you to help me."

"Help you do what exactly?" you demanded. But Peter's head rolled back, his eyes fluttering closed. "Peter!"

You lightly pressed two fingers against his wrist for his pulse. It was beating strong and fast. You checked his breathing, sighing when you felt air passed through his nose. He must've passed out from the loss of blood. Cursing, you rushed for the bathroom where your mother stored a comprehensive first-aid kit. Your mother was a nurse and had taught you basic first aid when you were in middle school. It seemed it would finally come in handy.

As you tended to Peter's wounds, your mind was a flurry of disbelieving thoughts. Who would've thought geeky Peter Parker was the one taking on New York's baddies? And to think he's been keeping such a secret this whole time. Why wouldn't he tell you about this?! Surely he knew you wouldn't snitch. Perhaps this was the sign you needed; the sign that yours and Peter's friendship was ending after all.

"These wounds are awful," you muttered, wiping a cool rag across Peter's bruised cheek.

You finally finished cleaning and bandaging Peter's injuries. You tossed the blood soaked rag in the trash bin and glanced at the time: 7:25 PM. Your show had pretty much ended. Too bad. Beside you, Peter shifted, his eyes snapping open. He shot straight up, hissing and clutching his freshly bandaged side.

"You shouldn't move so suddenly. You'll start bleeding again," you told him, voice monotone.

Peter's gaze dropped to his bandaged side, then back to you, his brown eyes shining with gratitude.

"Thanks, Y/N," he said quietly.

You simply nodded, putting away the supplies back in the kit and snapping it closed.

"You should get going before Aunt May worries," you said, heading for the door.

"Wait, Y/N," Peter jumped off the bed, hissing again from the pain.

You sighed, exasperated. "Didn't I just say–“

"Not to move so fast. Sorry. Um...." Peter frowned, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"What is it, Peter? I'd actually like to shower and get ready for bed," you said curtly. He flinched at your clipped tone.

"Aren't you... you're not going to ask about, you know, the Spider-Man thing?" he asked.

"No," you said, starting for the door. "You didn't tell me for a reason, right? It's okay, Peter. It's your life. And it's obvious you don't want me a part of it so—"

"Wait, wait, what makes you think that?" Peter demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Y/N—"

"Peter!" you snapped, annoyed, facing him sharply with a glare. "I get it. You couldn't go to the hospital because there'd be questions, so you came to me. I get it. But we're done now, so—"

"Why are you acting like this?" Peter demanded. "I mean, if you're upset I kept the Spider-Man thing a secret, I understand—"

At this, you scoffed and marched out of the room, replacing the first-aid kit in the bathroom closet. Returning to your room, Peter still stood there with a pained expression, his stance slightly unsteady.

"You should leave before Aunt May—"

"Yeah, you said that already," Peter groaned. He looked at you, determined. "I'm not going anywhere until we talk."

"I told you, I don't wanna talk," you said, crossing your arms stubbornly.

Peter shrugged, then winced in pain. "Then, I guess we've reached an impasse," he said

"Oh, for crying out loud!" you groaned, tilting your head backward.

"Just talk to me. Please? We're best friends, aren't we?"

"I dunno, Parker. Are we?" you snapped, immediately regretting saying a word.

Peter's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah.... Right?" he replied uncertainly.

You sighed heavily, uncrossing your arms and shuffling slowly towards your bed, sitting on it.

"You sure haven't been treating me as much of a best friend lately," you muttered bitterly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just forget it," you said, waving dismissively.

Peter sighed, frustrated. "How can we fix this if you aren't willing to talk?"

You _were_ being unreasonably stubborn. It seemed Peter may have been unaware of putting distance between you and him, though you found that doubtful. Still, your heart swelled happily at the thought of Peter still considering you his best friend. You were sure Ned had taken your place. So, you told Peter about him pulling away from you after his uncle's death, how he's been acting so strangely (though now you understood why), and him spending more time with Ned than with you.

When you finished, Peter groaned, flopping on the bed beside you. He rested his forehead against your shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled. You didn't say anything, only nodding, a small, wavering smile on your face. Peter pulled away with a grimace. "When I first got these powers, of course I thought about telling you. I don't know why I didn't." He shook his head, his face darkening. "And then Uncle Ben died and...." He gave a half-shrug. "I got him killed, you know."

You blinked, staring at Peter in surprise.

"You got who killed? Uncle Ben?" When Peter nodded, you asked, "How—I mean, what did you—?"

"This guy robbed a convenience store, and I could've stopped him, but I didn't because it was out of petty revenge against the clerk and...." Peter stopped, running a shaking hand through his messy hair. "And the same guy carjacked Uncle Ben and killed him. The only reason Uncle Ben was even out was because we had gotten into a stupid argument, and I...."

Peter buried his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. You wrapped your arms around him and drew him close to you. He turned and hugged you tightly, his face buried between your neck and shoulder. You both just sat there as he quietly wept and you rubbed gentle circles on his back. You never would've thought Peter carried such a heavy burden this entire time. Perhaps that explained his distant attitude. Still though, he had no trouble hanging out with Ned over you.

_Ugh, what am I thinking? Now's not the time to be thinking about that!_ you scolded yourself. "It's not your fault Uncle Ben's dead. The killer's responsible; not you."

Peter said nothing, and you doubted your words convinced him, but you hoped hearing them aloud from someone else might lessen the guilt even just a little bit. Sniffling, Peter lifted his head, his face mere inches apart from your. You froze, now realizing just how close the two of you were.

"Um, feeling better?" you asked, looking away.

"Just a teeny bit," Peter admitted. He cracked a smile. "You never fail to cheer me up, Y/N, even if it's only by a little."

"Oh, you know, what're friends for?" you said, noticing all too well that Peter had yet to move away from you.

Slowly, you looked at Peter again, and he was gazing back at you, his face soft.

"Y/N...."

Peter leaned forward and, if you weren't mistaken, looked ready to kiss you when the sound of the front door opening startled you two. Immediately, Peter pulled back, hopping off the bed with a muttered, "Ouch!"

"Y/N, you home?" your mother called.

"Yes!" you called back. You looked back to find Peter getting ready to slip out the window, but you stopped him. "Here."

You held out his mask to him with a small smile, your heart beating erratically. Peter smiled back, taking the mask and slipping it over his head.

"I'll, uh, I'll see you tomorrow. At school," he said.

"See you then," you said.

He nodded, then disappeared out the window. You let out a loud breath, your heart still not calming down. Was Peter Parker going to kiss you? That wasn't your imagination, right? Starting for the closet, you stopped when someone called your name. You looked back towards the window, your eyes widening at Peter's upside down head, mask now off.

"Uh, d-do you—? You wanna come up and watch a movie?"

You blinked, surprised by the request.

"Movie?" you repeated.

"Yeah. I-If you want to. We could watch _Star Wars_."

You rolled your eyes with a smile. "We watched that movie like a thousand times. I'm officially sick of anything _Star Wars_ -related."

Peter gasped in mock horror. "You take that back! I never complain when you want to watch your dumb _Transformers_!"

Now it was _your_ turn to gasp in mock horror. "They're giant alien robots kicking each other's butts! What's not to love about them?"

"They're crappy movies with awful storytelling and one-note characters."

"What part of 'giant alien robots kicking butt' are you not getting? That more than makes up for everything else!"

"Just come over, please? I wanna make up for treating you like crap."

"If you really wanna make it up to me, we'd watch _Transformers_ instead of _Star Wars_."

Peter's face scrunched in annoyance, but you smiled, knowing you've won.

"Fine. But only the first one. I... actually kind've liked that one," he admitted grudgingly.

You grinned. "I'll be up in like two minutes."

Peter nodded before once again disappearing for his apartment. As you got ready to head over for Peter's, your entire body felt light and refreshed. Your friendship with Peter was back on track. And it may even evolve into something more if Peter's earlier actions were anything to go by.


	8. Best Friends II

"I'm thinking of asking Y/N out to homecoming," Ned told Peter.

Peter snapped his head in Ned's direction, eyes slightly wide. It was Monday morning, the halls of Midtown School of Science and Technology bustling and moving with students. Peter had been up late last night patrolling the city. He was beyond tired and stressed, but at Ned's remark, he felt wide awake.

"You... you like Y/N?" Peter asked with a slight smile, hoisting his backpack higher on his shoulder.

Ned nodded, grinning. "Yeah. I have for a while now and... and I think she likes me back."

"Oh, yeah?" Peter asked, his grip tightening around his backpack strap.

"Yeah, but what, uh, what do you think? Do you think I should go for it?" Ned asked, smiling nervously.

Immediately, the words _absolutely not_ popped into Peter's head. You and Ned? A strange, uncomfortable sensation formed within the pit of Peter's stomach and progressed throughout his body. Though he rarely experienced the emotion, he identified it clearly: jealousy. It's been three months since you and Peter reconciled after he found out he hasn't been the best of friend to you. It's been three months since....

The tips of Peter's ears burned bright red when he remembered the almost-kiss between you and him. He didn't know what he was thinking. He had been in a vulnerable state between discovering his poor treatment of you and confessing his perceived responsibility for his uncle's death. As he had wept into your shoulder that night and you had comforted him, ensuring him he was not responsible for his uncle's death, and as he raised his head and stared into your soft (e/c) eyes, something happened. He couldn't describe or explain it, but in that moment, you looked different. Your (s/c) skin appeared softer, brighter. The same went with your eyes, your hair, your smile—everything about you that once seemed ordinary now appeared radiant. Peter didn't know what came over him to almost kiss you, but he couldn't deny the disappointment when your mother interrupted. That disappointment was felt all the more when he realized you weren't about to reject him. Three months. Three months and neither you nor Peter brought it up.

"Pete?" Ned called, waving a hand in front of him.

Peter blinked and realized he had yet to reply. "Oh, uh, sorry."

"It's cool. But what do you think? I should go for it, right?" Ned asked excitedly.

"Uh—"

"Guys!" you called excitedly, waving as you jogged down the hall.

Peter's heart skipped several beats at your happy expression. You looked so... cute. Beautiful, even. Peter's grip tightened on his backpack strap. Why... why didn't he ever address what almost happened that night?!

"Hey, Y/N!" Ned greeted happily.

You stopped in front of them and pointed at the homecoming banner draped across the hall above your heads.

"It's homecoming season again! I wonder what this year's theme will be? I hope it's nothing lame," you said. "I loved last year's theme: One Night in Paris."

"What?! That was so lame!" Ned laughed.

"No it wasn't!" you huffed, laughing and shoving Ned away.

Seeing the friendly interaction between you and Ned, something Peter had witnessed hundreds of times, reignited that burning jealousy and anger at himself for thinking he had all the time in the world to talk to you.

"What about you, Peter?" you asked. "What do you think this year's homecoming theme will be?"

"Who cares?" was what Peter wanted to say, but instead, he shrugged with a small smile. "As long as it's not anything cheesy or cliché, I don't really care."

"Do you plan on going? Is there someone you wish to ask?" you asked him.

Peter studied your face for a few seconds. Were you asking because you wished to go to the dance with him?

"Uh, yeah, maybe. Maybe," he said, nodding. Peter could've sworn your smile fell just slightly, as if that wasn't the answer you were expecting. "Actually, yes," he quickly amended. "There's actually someone I'm interested in asking, but I don't know if she'll say yes."

At this, you perked up, your smile widening, causing Peter's heart to skip again. Was he right? Did you wish to be more than friends?

"What? Who, dude?" Ned asked.

"Uh...." He couldn't very well say you after Ned's confession, could he? Just then, Liz Allen, the beautiful senior and his decathlon teammate appeared down the hall, carrying her textbooks and chatting with two of her friends. "Liz!" Peter said automatically and instantly regretted it.

There was no subtleness about your disappointment this time. Your smile had dropped entirely, and your eyes flashed with discernible hurt and disbelief. Peter's heart clenched tightly. There he went hurting you again, only this time deliberately.

"Y/N, I—"

"Sweet!" Ned crowed, patting Peter's back hard. "Liz is such a catch, man! _And_ she's a senior!" Ned nudged Peter's elbow with a smirk. "And you know what? I think you have a chance."

Peter wasn't really paying any mind to Ned's words, his attention focused entirely on you and your crushed expression. Brushing back a strand of hair, you recovered your smile, though it was obvious it didn't reach your eyes.

"Liz, huh? She is very beautiful," you said.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you," Peter said, earning strange glances from both you and Ned. "Just so... you know...." he added lamely.

"Um... thanks?" you said, smiling uncertainly. "I have an early meeting with [club of choice], so I'll see you guys later."

Waving goodbye, you walked past the pair, the two of them watching until the morning bustle of students swallowed you whole. Peter and Ned stood silent for several seconds, Peter unable to erase the deep hurt on your face from his mind.

"You okay, man?" Ned asked.

"Yeah," Peter said quietly.

For the life of him, Peter could not figure out why he lied and complicated things even more with you.

"Hey, Pete—"

"Ned, I have a confession," Peter interrupted.

"You like Y/N."

"I like Y/N—wait, what?!" Peter turned to a grinning Ned.

"You like Y/N. I know. It's pretty dang obvious, you'd have to be blind not to see that."

"Wait, wait, I'm—I'm confused. You knew I like Y/N? But why did you say you wanted to ask her out?!"

"To get you to realize your feelings for her! Like seriously, it's so painful watching you dude," Ned said, shaking his head.

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean?" Peter asked, crossing his arms.

Ned gave him a look. "Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

Peter's shoulders slumped, and he appeared sheepish. "No, you don't. So, then...." Peter uncrossed his arms. "You _don't_ want to ask Y/N out?"

Ned shook his head, grin still in place. "Nah, bruh, I wouldn't do you like that." Ned held up his fist and Peter grinned, him and Ned performing their unique handshake. "But seriously, why the heck did you say you were gonna ask Liz out?!"

"Because _you_ said you were gonna ask out Y/N!" Peter fired back.

"Oh, right."

Peter shook his head with a small smile. "I gotta find Y/N."

~.~.~.~

You could barely concentrate on the club's meeting because of Peter's admission of wanting to ask Liz out to homecoming. You felt so foolish for thinking he may have returned your feelings. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes, and you decided to leave the meeting early and have yourself a good cry in the bathroom. Just as you were about to excuse yourself, there was a light knock on the door before it opened. Peter poked his head inside, his eyes darting about until they landed on you.

"Uh, hey! Sorry for interrupting your meeting," Peter apologized with a small sheepish smile and wave. "Y/N, can I... can I talk to you?"

"Uh... yeah. Excuse me," you said quietly to your fellow club members. You approached Peter with an inquiring gaze. "Peter, what—?" Peter took your hand and quickly dragged you out into the hallway, closing the door. "Peter, what is it? Why are you—?"

"I like you, Y/N. A lot. And, and I'm sorry that it had to take Ned to lie about liking you to realize my feelings for you," Peter said.

"Huh? Ned?" you repeated.

"The fact is, you're the one I want to go to homecoming with," Peter said, and your eyes went wide.

"Wait, you.... But what about asking Liz?" you asked.

"I just said that because Ned had said he wanted to ask you out, but turned out it was just a ploy to get us together," Peter explained, taking your hand and gently squeezing it.

You could feel the burning behind your eyes again, and enveloped Peter in a tight embrace. Peter wrapped his arms around you and drew you in tight.

"So?" he asked.

You pulled back, though Peter still had his arms around you. You stared at him curiously.

"So, what?" you asked.

"Will you go to homecoming with me?"

You grinned, your heart fluttering and leaned forward, kissing him. Pulling away you asked, "Does that answer your question?"


	9. Friendzone

Walking down the congested school halls, you yawned and rubbed one eye. You friggin' hated Mondays. The weekend had gone too fast. Approaching your locker, a blue banner hung across the hall with the words HOMECOMING in gold, cursive lettering. This perked you up a little.

It's not that you were looking forward to the dance, but you enjoyed the energy and excitement generated among your peers. Particularly, you loved witnessing the elaborate proposals. You would love for someone to ask you to the dance in an imaginative way. Heck, you'd be grateful if someone asked you to the dance, period. But you weren't bitter about your single status. You were more than willing to wait for the right guy to find you, whether it's in high school or several years down the line.

"Hey, Y/N," someone greeted you.

Your best friends, Ned and Peter approached you. You smiled.

"Sup, guys." You jabbed a thumb at the banner. "It's that time again."

"Oh, yeah, homecoming," Ned sighed, and Peter rolled his eyes.

You frowned at their reactions. "What? What's wrong with homecoming?"

"Nothing," Peter replied.

"It's lame," Ned said.

"Yeah, it's lame," Peter agreed, nodding.

"It's not... okay, it _is_ sort of lame, but so what, you're not gonna go? Listen, you're only in high school for so long—"

"Too long," Peter muttered.

"—You gotta make the most of your high school experience," you went on. "Last year, neither of you could really enjoy homecoming because of the whole Vulture deal—"

"You know Mrs. Rider _still_ gives me a dirty look every time she sees me?" Ned asked.

I smiled sympathetically. "Well, honey, you did tell her you were looking at porn."

"I couldn't tell her the truth!" Ned protested, shooting Peter a glare when he snorted.

"But really? _That's_ the first thing to come to mind?" Peter asked, grinning.

"Alright, alright, whatever. I don't wanna talk about it anymore," Ned grumbled. Peter lightly patted his back.

"All I'm saying is you guys should still go even if you think it's lame," you said.

"Okay, thanks, mom," Peter said and Ned chuckled.

"Stop it. I'm being serious. Come on, isn't there someone you wanna ask?" you asked.

"Not really, no," Ned said, shaking his head. "Peter does, though."

"Dude!" Peter snapped, glaring and lightly shoving him.

"Wait, what? Peter, you like someone?" you asked, surprised.

"Yes," Ned answered.

"No," said Peter at the same time. He glared at Ned. "Seriously, Ned, shut up!"

"Wait, why is it a secret?" you asked. "How come Ned knows, but I don't?"

"He didn't tell me. I figured it out. Kind of surprised you hadn't," Ned said.

"Oh, my gosh," Peter groaned and walked briskly past you.

"Peter, wait!" you called after him. You faced Ned. "Well? Who is it? Is it Michelle? Ohmigosh, it's Michelle, isn't it?"

You liked Michelle Jones. She was intelligent, aloof, and sarcastic. You thought her and Peter made a cute couple. You liked them together even when Peter was crushing on Liz Allen. You thought for sure Peter had feelings for the girl, but when Ned shook his head no, you frowned.

"Um, is it that new girl, Gwen?" Another head shake no. You furrowed your eyebrows in frustration. "Jessie? Nina?" you named both girls on the decathlon team. Peter hadn't show any interest in them in the slightest, but you were running out of prospective candidates. Ned shook his head again, and you huffed. "For goodness sake, just tell me!"

"I can't! You'll just have to figure it out on your own like I did."

"Hmph. Fine, challenge accepted," you said, lifting your chin.

~.~.~.~

_Stupid Ned and his big mouth,_ Peter thought, weaving through the throng of students.

Retrieving his books from his locker and stuffing them in his backpack with a lot more force than necessary, Peter slammed his locker shut and pressed his forehead against the cool metal. Ned had said he realized Peter's feelings because they were obvious, and Peter wondered what had tipped him off. What had tipped Ned off that the girl Peter liked was you, his longtime best friend.

Was it the way he looked at you? Was it how he stumbled his words whenever you complimented or praised him? Was it how his face flushed light pink whenever you stood near him?

Ned had promised Peter he wouldn't say anything to you, but urged him every chance he got to confess. But Peter couldn't do it. He was fairly certain you didn't see him that way. You treated him and Ned like brothers. Plus, you had once shared with him what you desired in a guy, and he noted with great despair that he did not match your description.

A loud squeal cut through the air, immediately setting Peter on edge. He searched the crowded halls for signs of danger. Where had that cry come from? His spidey senses weren't going off, but still he remained alert. Suddenly, the halls erupted into cheers and applause. Some students parted, allowing Peter a glance of a couple in the middle of the hallway locked in a passionate embrace. The girl peppered the boy's face in kisses while he fist pumped the air. Peter's shoulders sagged, tension instantly leaving his body. The boy must've asked the girl to homecoming, and she obviously said yes. Lucky.

Peter trudged towards first period, the image of the happy couple seared into his brain. He couldn't help but imagine you peppering his face with kisses. But that wouldn't ever happen. Because girls like you never went for guys like him.

~.~.~.~

Deducing Peter's crush was a lot more difficult than you thought, but you weren't giving up just yet. There's only a handful of girls in Midtown High School that could catch Peter's eye. You still suspected Gwen Stacy or Michelle Jones might be the mystery girl, but you were leaning more toward Gwen. Though the blonde had transferred to Midtown High School last month, she was already quite popular, especially among the boys. In the end, you decided you would just confront Peter and force the truth out of him.

After school, you invited Peter and Ned out for coffee, your treat. You and Ned sat at a round table, still awaiting Peter's arrival.

"He won't tell you, you know," Ned said, sipping his butterscotch latte.

"But why though? He had no trouble telling me his crush on Liz," you mused aloud, eyes on the ceiling. You snorted. "He never shut up about her."

"Yeah, but this crush is... different," Ned said.

"Different how? Is he embarrassed? Is it–?" you gasped, leaning forward, eyes wide. "It's not a teacher, is it?"

"What? No!" Ned laughed. "You're thinking of our new physics teacher, aren't you?"

"Ms. Whitfield is a sexy lady," you said, nodding appreciatively. "Plus, she's only, like, five years older than us."

"It's not Whitfield."

"Then, what the heck with the secrecy?" you murmured.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late," Peter apologized. "Is this mine?" he asked, pointing to the untouched hot cocoa you had ordered in his place.

You smiled widely. "Yep! It should still be really hot so be careful."

"Thanks," Peter said, taking his seat. He tentatively sipped the hot drink, nodding in appreciation. "I swear this place has the best hot chocolate."

"Right?" you agreed, drinking your own hot chocolate. "Alright, Pete, let's get down to business," you started, staring seriously at him.

Peter frowned, shifting his gaze to Ned who suddenly found one of the coffee shop's paintings interesting.

"Um, okay?" Peter said uncertainly.

"Mystery girl, who is she?" you asked.

Peter sighed. "Y/N—"

"What? I don't get why it's gotta be such a secret. I'm obviously not gonna run off and tell people about it." You leaned forward, grinning eagerly. "Can I at least get a hint? Just one."

Peter rose to his feet, brown eyes sparking in irritation. "I gotta go," he muttered, leaving quickly out the doors.

"Peter!" you called after him, concerned. "What...?"

"I told you—"

"Ned," you snapped.

He flinched. "Sorry. But I think it's best you dropped it for now." When you stood, he asked, "Wait, where are you going?"

Grabbing Peter's hot cocoa, you said, "I'm gonna talk to him."

"Y/N, really, you should just—and she's gone," Ned sighed.

The brisk autumn wind whipped against your cheeks as you ran after your best friend.

"Peter! Peter, wait!" you called, jogging. "Oh, ouch, ouch!" you yelped when drops of hot chocolate spilled onto your hand.

Hearing your pained cries, Peter stopped and looked back, his eyes narrowed at you in concern.

"You okay?" he asked when you approached him.

You laughed lightly, holding out the cup. He took it with a small, thankful smile. "I'll live. But what about you? Are _you_ okay?" You stared at Peter with such open concern, he had to look away, his heartbeat accelerating slightly. "Look, I'm sorry for being nosy, okay? It's just, you've never been shy telling me your crushes before, so can you blame me for being so curious?"

Peter scoffed lightly, eyes on his drink. "No, I guess not."

"Will you ever tell me or...?"

"I... I can't," Peter said, shaking his head.

You pouted. "Come on, pleeease? I wanna help you out."

Peter took a step back. "N-No, that's okay–"

You stepped forward. "Okay, seriously, Pete, just tell me. You know I won't let this go." You gently poked his increasingly reddening cheek. When Peter stepped back again, you huffed. "Peter Benjamin Parker!"

Finally, Peter brought his eyes to meet yours. You stared back, waiting for him to reply, but he didn't. He just kept staring at you, and that's when it clicked. Eyes widening, you exhaled softly and took one step back.

"It's me?" you asked quietly.

Peter said nothing, dropping his gaze to the ground, his cheeks now a deep rose. You had thought it was because of the biting cold, but that might not be the case, after all.

You cleared your throat. "Oh, um, that's...."

What could you say? You didn't feel the same way. And judging by his mortified expression, Peter knew it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Quickly, he turned and walked briskly away from you, tossing the still full hot cocoa in a trash bin. Your heart dropped in a panic.

"Peter, wait!" you called after him, but he didn't slow. In fact, he hastened his steps, easily increasing the distance between you. "Peter!" you cried desperately.

Finally, you stopped, unable to keep up. Sniffing, you swiped away the hot tears gathering in your eyes.

_Did I just lose my best friend?_

~.~.~.~

He knew it. He knew you wouldn't return his feelings. Deep down he knew, but for you to confirm it, to look at him the way you did.... Peter ignored your desperate shouts, putting as much distance between the two of you. How could he face you ever again? Just then, two cruisers swept past him, their sirens screeching.

_Perfect timing,_ he thought, wasting little time finding an alley and exchanging his clothes for his Spider-Man suit.

Right now he needed a distraction, anything to help him forget how he jeopardized his relationship with you.

~.~.~.~

At home in your bedroom, you sat in bed, back against the headboard. You sighed heavily, glaring at your phone. You had sent Peter several texts but he answered none of them. You called him, but it went straight to voicemail. He was ignoring you. You were tempted to go over to his place. May would most likely answer the door, and if Peter wasn't home, you'd just wait for him. But then you decided that you should give him space. You'll talk to him tomorrow at school. Peter would probably avoid you now, not that you'll let him. Though you didn't return his feelings, you didn't want to lose him. He may not want anything to do with you now that you've rejected him, but you weren't gonna let him go so easily.

~.~.~.~

Going to school the next day, you reminded yourself to breathe and relax. You'll talk with Peter, and everything will be fine again. Ahead, you spotted Ned and Peter by Peter's locker. They were speaking to each other, Peter's back to you. When Ned saw you, he stopped talking, causing Peter to look over his shoulder. Immediately, he shut his locker, bid Ned a quick goodbye and started quickly down the hall. You ran after him, snagging onto a loose backpack strap and yanking him back.

"Y/N, stop it!" Peter snapped.

"No!" you snapped back, hand still tightly grasping the strap. "Why are you acting this way?" You lowered your voice. "I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings—" Peter started moving away again, and you grabbed his arm. "Peter, _please_. I still love you as my best friend. Your feelings for me doesn't change that."

Peter looked at you sadly, your heart breaking at the sight. "Except it does."

"What—?"

"I can't be friends with you anymore, Y/N," Peter told you quietly.

Your heart stuttered to a near stop, and you released your hold on him, staring in wide-eyed dismay.

"What?" you whispered. Your eyes flashed angrily. "Because I won't return your feelings, we can't be friends?" you demanded.

"Can you not be so loud?" Peter asked, looking around anxiously.

"Eight years. We've been best friends for eight years, and you're throwing it away like it's nothing," you went on.

"That's not true! I just...." Peter ran a hand through his brown hair. "I can't be friends anymore. I'm sorry."

"Me too," you muttered. "Later, Pete."

You brushed past him, fighting back the tears threatening to flow. Peter gazed sadly after your back, his heart throbbing dully and painfully. Though it hurt him immensely to end your friendship, Peter still felt like it was the right move for him. He wasn't satisfied being just a friend.

You ducked inside the girls' restroom, grateful that it's empty. You slipped inside a stall and silently wept. You stayed there through first period, then left when the bell for second period rang. You checked your reflection in the bathroom mirror, your eyes slightly red. Washing your face, you left out the restroom and started for AP physics. When you entered the classroom, you avoided Peter's gaze, taking your assigned seat beside him.

He leaned over and whispered, "Hey, uh, you weren't in English. Are you... is everything okay?"

You glared at him. "Why should you care? We're no longer friends, remember?"

"(Nickname)—"

"Only my friends call me that," you told him coldly. " _You're_ the one to end our friendship, Peter."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. You know that I do," Peter replied.

You said nothing more, turning your gaze forward. Your slightly puffy eyes didn't escape Peter's notice, guilt cutting through his heart like a knife. Had you been crying for the entire first period? And obviously he's the reason behind it. When class ended, you quickly packed your belongings and ran out the classroom. Peter's heart sank. At this rate, he's afraid you will start resenting him.

~.~.~.~

At lunch, instead of sitting at your usual table with Peter and Ned, you sat with Jessica and Nina, fellow decathlon teammates. Nina Feltz stared strangely at you when you set your tray down.

"Hey," you greeted with a small smile.

"Hey," both girls returned.

"You don't mind if I sit with you girls?" you asked.

Jessica Hanson had her face buried in a book, the cover faded to the point you couldn't discern the title. Instead of food, a small pile of books sat before her. Without looking up, she waved dismissively with a mutter.

Nina said, "'Course not. But don't you usually sit with the boys? What's wrong? You're not speaking with them or something?"

"Or something," you sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it now."

"Hey, girls!" Gwen Stacy greeted, sitting down beside you.

"Hey," you all returned. Or at least, you and Nina replied properly while Jessica simply grunted.

Gwen smiled widely. "You girls excited for homecoming?"

Your heart fluttered at the mention of the dance. You snuck a quick glance at Ned and Peter's table, your eyes locking with Peter's. He looked away, dropping his gaze to the table.

"What's there to be excited about?" Jessica grumbled, turning a page.

Nina grinned. "I am actually looking forward to it."

Jessica looked at her sharply. "Didn't you say last year that school dances are insulting and stupid?"

"I only said that because I didn't have a date. This year, I do," Nina replied, smiling dreamily.

"What about you, Y/N?" Gwen asked you. "Any dates?" She nudged your arm, smiling playfully. "Are you thinking of asking Peter?" You looked at her sharply. "Or not? You guys just seem really close."

"We're just... friends," you said, voice almost breaking on the last word.

"Really?" You didn't like the excited glint in Gwen's eyes. "Then, I can ask him?"

Your eyes widened, your heart doing a strange dance in your chest. Nina gaped at Gwen while Jessica slowly lowered her book enough to show her surprised expression.

" _You_ wanna ask _Peter Parker_ to homecoming?" Jessica asked, amazed.

Gwen grinned. "Yeah, I've always thought he's cute." She looked back to where Peter and Ned sat five tables away. "Now that I know he's unspoken for...."

Your heart did that strange dance again. You felt... weird. Were you... jealous? No, that didn't make sense. You held no feelings towards Peter. In fact, just yesterday you supported the idea of Gwen and Peter as a potential couple. So, why...?

"...Could you do that for me, Y/N?" Gwen's voice cut through your thoughts.

You blinked, finding all three girls staring at you. "I'm... I'm sorry. I was spacing. What was the question?"

"I was wondering if you could put in a good word for me? With Peter?" Gwen asked.

Now your stomach joined your heart's strange dance. You hid your hands beneath the table, clasping them tightly together. You flashed Gwen a bright smile, ignoring the mix of emotions storming within you.

"Yeah, of course."

~.~.~.~

When lunch dismissed, you left the lunchroom for your locker when someone called your name behind you.

"Y/N, hold up!" Hearing Peter call for you, you quickened your steps, but of course you couldn't outrun your superhuman ex-friend. "Y/N!"

Peter grabbed your arm, holding you in place. You whirled on him, (e/c) eyes ablaze.

"Let go or I'll scream," you said calmly. "You know I'll do it."

"One minute!" Peter begged. "Just give me one minute. Please."

You removed your iPhone from your bag and set the timer on your phone to one minute. You hit 'start.'

"Oh, um, okay, I didn't think you'd actually time me. I dunno if what I want to say will literally be one minute—"

"Forty five seconds," you warned.

"I'mreallyreallysorryforthismorning.It was stupid.I was stupid.Iwasjustangryandhurt andIcouldn'ttaketheideaofjustbeingfriendsanymore.ButIrealizethatI wouldratherhaveyouinmylifethan notatalland—"

"Okay, stop!" you said, shaking your head.

You couldn't help the smile crossing your face. Lowering the phone, you embraced Peter, which he quickly returned. His arms enveloped your form tightly, as if if he let go, you'd go back to being angry with him. Meanwhile, your heart rate had jumped twofold, and you briefly feared Peter could detect it with his superhuman hearing. You grew increasingly agitated with yourself. You've hugged Peter hundreds upon hundreds of times. His hugs never had such an effect on you, so why now? Were you just happy and relieved that you and Peter had reconciled? Yeah, that must be it. There's no other explanation.

Peter broke the hug. He smiled softly at you, tucking a loose strand behind your ear, his fingers brushing against your skin. Again, this was something he did often, and it never affected you before. But now, it sent your heart racing at rocket speed. Was it possible you _did_ have feelings for Peter and you've just been in denial? You caught sight of Gwen leaving the lunchroom. She winked at you, pointed at Peter, then flashed a thumbs-up sign. Your heart lurched.

"Y/N?" Peter called softly, returning your eyes on him. He stared at you, eyes narrowed in concern. "You okay?"

You pasted on a fake smile, brushing away imaginary lint off his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm good. Better now that we're friends again. Great timing, too because I just learned someone has a crush on you."

Peter's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? Who?"

"Gwen Stacy."

Peter's mouth dropped. "No way. Seriously?!"

"She wanted me to put in a good word for her," you said, heart aching with every word.

"Gwen Stacy likes me?" Peter whispered, awed, eyes wide.

You couldn't help but feel slightly irritated. Didn't he like you? Why was he so excited capturing another girl's interest?

_Oh, my gosh,_ you thought with a start. _What is_ wrong _with me? Isn't this what I wanted? Peter as my best friend and him finding someone that returns his feelings?_

"Should I ask her to homecoming?" Peter asked you.

You blinked. "Huh?"

"It makes sense that I should ask her, right?" Peter nodded, now seemingly talking to himself. He gave you a small, crooked smile.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, you should totally ask her. I mean, she's waiting for you to ask her, so...." you trailed off and smiled.

Peter nodded, returning his gaze to where Gwen last stood. You tried your best to ignore the feelings storming within you.


	10. Friendzone II

Peter didn't ask Gwen out right away. In fact, it was Gwen who asked the boy out probably out of impatience. You pushed around the untouched mashed potatoes, jaw tight as you listened to Gwen and Peter speak about some show they both caught last night. It's lunch, the cafeteria lively as usual. You sat beside Ned while Peter and Gwen sat across you. The pair seemed wrapped up in their own world, talking excitedly. Neither you nor Ned could join in the conversation because neither of you had seen the show.

"You okay?" Ned whispered to you.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good. Why do you ask?" you questioned, smiling at him.

"You look... I dunno, irritated?"

His eyes flicked to Peter and Gwen. Gwen giggled, leaning forward and touching Peter's shoulder. Peter's face was a light pink, brown eyes wide with adoration. Your stomach turned and you dropped the plastic spoon, your smile dropping with it.

"Uh," Ned started, only to stop when you rose abruptly.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," you told no one in particular.

"Oh, I'll come with," Gwen said to your dismay. She kissed Peter's cheek and flashed him a bright smile. She said something to him, but you had moved away towards the exit. Gwen stared after your hurrying back in surprise. "Oh, wait up, Y/N!"

As Gwen hurried after you, Ned leaned forward with a grin. "Dude, I'm so jealous of you! Gwen's such a catch. I still can't believe you two are dating," he said, then shot Peter a dubious look.

"What?" Peter asked, confused by the look.

"Does this mean you're over Y/N?" Ned asked.

"I... I think so...?" Peter cringed at his reply.

Ned sighed. "Dude."

"I know! I know! But what was I supposed to do? When Y/N told me Gwen liked me, and then Gwen actually asked me out, I... I thought why not? It doesn't make sense to pine after someone who doesn't like me back."

"Yeah, except I don't think that's the case anymore," Ned said.

Peter looked at him weirdly. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I think Y/N may like you after all. She's just in denial."

"What?! That's—"

"Shh! Here they come!"

"Okay, so where were we?" Gwen asked, plopping beside Peter with a smile.

You took your spot beside Ned, wearing a small frown. Peter's heart sped just a little as he wondered the reason behind the frown. You lifted your eyes off the table and met his gaze. You smiled, and Peter's heart jumped, an effect your smiles never failed to elicit from him. Peter has always adored your smiles. As cheesy and cliché as it sounded, your smiles always seemed to chase away any gloominess he felt. However, only the real deal could do that. The smile you wore now was insincere, which worried him. Ned's words rang through his mind.

_"I think Y/N may like you after all. She's just in denial."_

Was that true? As much as he wanted to believe it, Peter didn't want to get his hopes up. He still had the image of your expression when you learned of his feelings. You looked _horrified_.

"Peter, you okay?" Gwen asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Peter flashed Gwen a smile, wrapping his hand around hers. Peter couldn't determine if there's some truth to Ned's statement, but even so, it was too little, too late. As Peter squeezed Gwen's hand and stared into her eyes, you clenched your fists beneath the table, a sharp ache tearing through your chest. It was official.

You liked Peter Parker.

~.~.~.~

 _Perfect. This is just bleepin' perfect,_ you growled to yourself as you walked to class.

The revelation that you did, in fact, like your best friend was not a pleasant one. You had already rejected the guy, pretty dang badly at that. Plus, he's now with Gwen, who reciprocated his feelings from the start. He seemed genuinely happy with her, as if his feelings for you never existed. A sharp pang struck your chest, and you sighed, shaking your head. You needed to get over it. Peter clearly had. Your eyes burned hotly of unshed tears when you thought of your missed chance with him. Nothing to do but to support his relationship with Gwen and be a good friend.

After school, you walked home with Peter as you usually did, though ever since he and Gwen got together, you've been walking solo. However, today was different because Gwen had debate practice. Out of all days for you and Peter to walk home together again, it had to be today; the day you realized your feelings for your best friend.

"You good?" Peter asked you.

You blinked and looked over to find Peter's brown eyes filled with concern staring at you. Quickly, you looked ahead, your heart racing, and you inwardly cursed yourself. You pasted on a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm great! Homecoming is next week. That's exciting, huh?" You nudged Peter's side with a coy smirk. "I'm guessing you're looking forward to the dance now that you've got a date."

Peter smiled, brushing away your elbow. "You could say that. Gwen said she had already bought her dress."

"Oh, that's cool," you said.

Peter shot you a curious stare. "You sure you're okay? You seem... out of it."

You shook your head, your mouth slightly aching from your forced smile. "I'm just thinking about my own dateless self." You sighed dramatically.

"You can always go with Ned," Peter suggested.

You shot him an unamused look. "I want a _real_ date. Do you know how long it's been since I've had a boyfriend?"

"Uh—"

"Too long," you answered with a sigh.

"You'll find the right guy. Good things come to those who wait."

As Peter smiled, you wondered about its sincerity. You found it hard to believe the guy had gotten over his crush on you so easily. Call it egotistical, but you weren't buying it.

"Actually, Peter, there's something I gotta tell you," you started when police cruisers with their sirens screeching roared past you. You knew your conversation was over and waved Peter away. "Go. New York City needs you more than I do right now."

Peter hesitated, frowning in concern at you. You could practically see the inner battle between responsibility for the city or his best friend. Truthfully, you wanted him to choose you, but your talk with him could wait.

You nudged him forward. "You stall any longer and things might get worse."

Peter nodded, his eyes clearing of any internal conflict. He offered a comforting smile. "I'll stop by your place later tonight," he promised before running off.

You stood there, watching as the crowd swallowed him up. How would he react when you tell him you've returned his feelings? Should you tell him? He seemed genuinely happy with Gwen, but you couldn't help but think she was his rebound, that he was only dating her to get over you. 

~.~.~.~

You decided you couldn't tell Peter. How could you? First, you'd already rejected him. Second, he's now with Gwen, and he seemed genuinely happy. You couldn't ruin that. You had made a terrible mistake, and now you had to deal with it. You were hoping that Peter would be so busy with his Spider-Man duties that he'd forget all about meeting at your place.

But when you heard tapping at your bedroom window, you squeezed your eyes tight and blew out a quiet sigh. Great. Looking over, clad in his Spider-Man suit, Peter waved. Forcing a smile, you opened the window, the cool autumn air and late New York City evening traffic noise blowing in. Peter smoothly slipped inside and ripped off his mask.

"Hey," he greeted, smiling.

"Hey," you returned, smiling back.

"So, uh, what was it you were saying earlier?" Peter asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"What was it again?" you asked yourself, feigning memory loss. Peter frowned and raised an eyebrow as he waited. Furrowing your eyebrows to give off the appearance of wracking your brain, you bit your lip and closed your eyes, trying to fake conjure the memory. "Hmm, I can't remember." You shrugged and smiled easily. "Oh, well. It couldn't have been important if I've forgotten it. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Peter pressed, the concern on his face not leaving. "It seemed important earlier."

You waved dismissively and smiled wider in assurance. "Nope! I guarantee it wasn't. But once it comes to me again, I promise I'll let you know ASAP."

Peter didn't seem quite ready yet to let the subject go. "Y/N," he said seriously.

"Hm?" you hummed, moving towards your desk to avoid eye contact with him.

"How long have we been best friends?" he asked.

"Too long?" you joked, your laugh coming out a bit too forceful. Clearing your throat, you started tidying your desk.

"Right. Well, long enough that I know by now when you're lying."

You continued organizing the messy papers on your desk in neat piles, careful not to stiffen or stop or show any kind of discomfort.

"Lying? What makes you think I'm lying?" you asked, making sure to add a bit of edge to your tone.

"For one, you refuse to look at me," Peter pointed out.

You stopped sorting and exhaled quickly, silently before turning slowly to face Peter.

"You were saying?" you asked coolly.

Peter studied you for a minute, his brown eyes searching your blank face. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and brown eyes narrowed as if he was trying to get a better read of your face. You must've seen the guy with the same expression hundreds of times, yet why were you just now noticing how adorable he looked?!

Finally, he asked, "Is it about me and Gwen?"

The question caught you so off guard, your cool facade crumbled as you blinked uncomprehendingly at him.

"Huh?!" you blurted.

Peter stretched both hands to the side. "Well! I mean, it's just... ever since Gwen and I started going out, you've been acting weird."

"That's not true," you denied sharply.

"It's not just me! Ned notices it, too. Are you... are you bothered that we're dating?"

"What? Peter, of course not. Why would I be?"

"Then why—?"

"Okay, so maybe I am bothered, but not in the way that you think," you explained quickly. "It's like I was telling you earlier. It's been so long since I've had a boyfriend, and...." You shrugged, letting out a small, soft chuckle. "And I'm just simply jealous that you have someone to go with to Homecoming and I don't. That's all."

Peter stared at you for a few seconds longer, unsure whether or not you were telling the truth. Ned's words from earlier still floated through his head.

_"I think Y/N may like you after all. She's just in denial."_

Peter couldn't accurately gauge if you were telling him the truth. A small part of him believed you're holding something back from him, and he wondered if there was some truth to Ned's words. Did you like him after all? If you did, there's no way you'd admit it now, not with him now dating Gwen. And that was another thing—did you realize your feelings when you found out about Gwen's interest in him? But what about those other times when he dated others girls? You didn't seem the least bit bothered then.

He had the wild idea of confirming his suspicions by simply kissing you. He had seen a K-drama once with eerily similar circumstances. Guy confessed to his best friend; the best friend did not reciprocate; guy dated someone else; the best friend realized her feelings for the guy after all, but then it was too late; guy suspected his best friend may like him back, and ended up kissing her by surprise. The best friend returned the kiss and the pair lived happily ever after.

Peter imagined stepping forward and cupping your face as you looked at him with those wide, (e/c) eyes reflecting various emotions and thoughts, but none that will scream, 'Don't.' Then, he'll close his eyes and lean in, his heartbeat going a million miles an hour as he feared whether you would reject him again. And then it happened. Both your lips meet, and it's the sweetest, most blissful moment he's experienced thus far in his life. When he compared this kiss to his past ones, there was no comparison. The moment was brief, yet sweet and powerful.

Peter would pull away and grin down at you with subtle cockiness and playfulness and say, "Just had to confirm something."

"Peter?" you called out, pulling the boy out of his daydream. He blinked, and the rosy image of you faded into the reality of you staring at him in concern and confusion. "You okay there, buddy?"

"Uh, yeah! Sorry, I just... blanked," he finished lamely.

What was he thinking? This wasn't a Korean drama; it's real life. He'll admit, it'd be nice if you really did reciprocate his feelings, but it really was too little, too late. When Peter slipped on his mask, you knew the conversation between you two was finished. You're both relieved and disheartened. Peter raised the window and swung one leg over the windowsill and looked back at you. The mask was now hiding his face, so you couldn't see the longing plastered so obviously on it.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow?" Peter asked.

You smiled and nodded. "Yup! Text me when you get home."

With a quick nod, Peter disappeared into the night. Closing the window, you pressed your forehead against the cool glass and sighed heavily, your breath condensing the glass pane. There was your chance to tell Peter the truth, and you couldn't. But at this rate, your feelings just might eat you alive. Squeezing your eyes shut, you vigorously shook your head and turned away from the window, preparing for bed.

~.~.~.~

"You like Peter," Ned told you plainly the next morning.

"Yipes!" you squealed, jumping nearly a foot in the air. You were at your locker, picking up your textbooks when Ned walked up behind you. "Ned!" you snapped, slamming your locker shut. "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ned said, waving dismissively. "Just admit it already."

"You're right, I do like Peter... as a _friend_ ," you emphasized and brushed past him. Ned quickly fell into step beside you.

"At this point, Y/N, it's become painfully obvious that you're in love with Peter—"

" _Painfully_ obvious?!" you repeated, halting your steps. "Because why? I'm acting 'weird' all of a sudden? For goodness sake, yes I'm jealous, but _not_ in the way that you think!"

"What does that mean?" Ned asked, confused.

"I'm jealous Peter has a date to homecoming. That's it. That's all!"

"Yeah, right."

"Ned—"

"I see the way you look at him, Y/N. It's pretty much the same way Peter looked at you. Heck, he _still_ looks at you like that sometimes. Deny it all you want, but you've got it bad for him. And, if you want to know a little secret, Peter hasn't gotten over you. Like you, he's stubborn and tells himself otherwise, but it's pretty dang obvious the guy is just kidding himself." Ned sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "For goodness sake, this is why friends shouldn't date because it just makes a mess of things. But you two are cute together, so get over yourselves and just confess already!"

You stood there silently, eyes on the ground the whole time Ned was speaking. Finally, you raised your eyes and offered a small, broken smile.

"But I already missed my chance. He's dating Gwen," you told him quietly.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Yes, he's dating Gwen, but that's only because he thinks he has no chance with you! He's only dating her to get over you! Yes, I know that sounds terrible, but hey, it's the truth," Ned said.

You wrung your hands nervously, eyes darting around you. "You don't know what you're saying, Ned. Peter will only reject me—"

"Okay, and if he does, then there's nothing you can do about it. Just like there's nothing he could do when you rejected him."

You flinched at Ned's words, but sighed and dropped your hands in resignation. "You're... you're right." Then, with more conviction, you lifted your head, nodded and said again, "You're right, Ned. Okay. I'll tell him tonight."

~.~.~.~

Surprisingly enough, you were not the least bit worried or nervous at the prospect of confessing to your best friend. Perhaps it was Ned's assurances that Peter still held feelings for you. You decided to confess to Peter during lunch period. Sitting at your usual table with Ned and several other friends and classmates, you kept your eyes on the cafteria's entrance, waiting for Peter and Gwen to make their appearance. After about fifteen minutes had passed, you looked to Ned who was in a heated discussion with Oscar Jones about some show they had watched last night. 

You decided not to bother him and instead texted Peter, asking where he is. Sending the text, you looked up in time to see Gwen enter lunchroom. Quickly, you jumped out of your seat, startling those beside you, including Ned and made a beeline toward Gwen.

"Gwen!" you called, startling the girl. As you got close, you noticed her eyes were red and face pink and puffy, evidence that she's been crying. You slowed your pace and frowned. "Hey, are you—" You didn't get to finish your sentence as Gwen quickly brushed past you, hardly sparing you a glance. "Gwen...?"

You looked back at the girl, mouth hanging slightly open. Just then, your phone went off with a text. Checking it, you found one message from Peter.

**School courtyard**

~.~.~.~

The school courtyard stood nearly empty with only a handful of students eating their lunch. The weather had gotten colder recently, though today it was a slightly comfortable fifty-seven degrees. To you, it's cold, but alas, you had left behind your light hoodie in your locker. Shivering when a light breeze passed through, you scanned the area and found Peter sitting at a table by himself, his head resting atop of his arms.

As silently as possible, you approached him and took this moment to appreciate his adorable appearance. Several loose strands of brown covered his forehead, and you reached forward to brush them away when Peter opened his eyes.

"Oh! Sorry," you apologized, immediately retracting your hand.

Peter shook his head as if shaking away the sleep. "Y/N, hey... what's up?"

You took the seat beside him, studying his face seriously. He looked as if he had just gotten finished battling a particularly difficult villain.

"I should be asking you that. You're not eating lunch?" you asked.

"Not hungry."

"Does it have anything to do with Gwen? I saw her a few minutes earlier. She looked, uh... not so good," you said.

Peter sighed heavily and rubbed his face with both hands. "I, uh... I ended things with her."

You froze, eyes widening to the size of saucers. "What did you just say?"

"I ended it. I was an idiot. I dunno why I even agreed to go out with her in the first place when... when...." He stopped and let out another heavy sigh. Then, he looked at you. "When I'm still in love with you."

And before you could even process his words, Peter kissed you. As if on instinct, your body responded back. You cupped his cheeks while deepening the kiss. The two of you stayed that way for what was seemingly an hour.

 _"Ahem,"_ a harsh voice cleared her throat.

You and Peter immediately tore away, eyes wide with guilt and shock when you saw Ms. Patterson, the lunchroom monitor staring with a disapproved frown and arms crossed.

"You two know the rules about PDA," she started, her voice unforgiving. "That's detention, both of you."

You and Peter cringed, the embarrassment growing when other students started snickering. Patterson handed you both detention slips, then walked off, looking back every now and then as if to make sure neither of you continued where you left off.

"Well, that's one way of breaking the mood," Peter muttered.

You laughed out loud, your heart feeling lighter than it had in ages. You took his hand under the table and smiled widely at him.

"I'm sure she's just jealous," you teased, giggling.

Peter grinned back and squeezed your hand. "So, uh... what, uh, what changed your mind? About me, I mean."

"I... don't think I ever changed my mind," you admitted. "I think I was just in denial. I mean, when you had your crush on Liz and other girls, I don't remember ever getting upset. But I would think how there isn't single girl out there who deserves you." You smiled faintly. "I still think that."

"You shouldn't. You being my best friend, it's one of the greatest things that could happen to me. Somewhere along the way, I realized I wanted more than that. And when you didn't want the same thing—" You interrupted by placing a swift, yet sweet kiss on his lips and embraced him. "What are you doing?! Are you trying to get us in more trouble?!"

You giggled at his panicked voice. "Sorry. Not about the getting us in trouble part, but for rejecting you. It wasn't a true rejection, but still...." You pulled back and smiled widely, face full of love. "I love you, too, Peter Parker."


	11. Fanfiction

After getting home from school, you eat dinner with your family, then head for your room where you hope to get some much needed rest. Flopping onto your bed, you take out your phone and open the Wattpad app. You enjoy reading fanfiction in your spare time. Right now, you are in the mood for some Spider-Man fanfiction, especially after watching the new movie _Spider-Man: Far From Home_ a few days ago. Just then, a new Wattpad notification pops up at the top of the screen, telling you one of the authors you follow, Ochialove, has updated one of her Spider-Man stories.

_Perfect timing!_ you think, clicking over to the story.

White takes up your phone's screen as the gray buffer wheel spins and spins and spins. Noting it was taking a bit too long, you huff and start to exit out the app so you could restart it. When your finger touches the screen, the white background flashes with extreme brilliance. You are forced to shut your eyes closed and drop your phone with a surprised yelp.

"What the—?!"

When you open your eyes again, you notice immediately that something is very, very, _very_ wrong. You are no longer in your bedroom, but are surrounded by gorgeous scenery, as if taken straight from a romantic movie. You are standing on an immaculate white stone bridge overlooking a wide water canal. Several gondola carrying people drifts lazily through the canal. A refreshing, light breeze passes through, ruffling your hair slightly. The blue sky is clear of any clouds, allowing the sun to shed its heat undeterred. The sun glints beautifully off the water. The area around you is crowded with people snapping photos and talking. You note with surprise the snippets of conversations surrounding you do not sound like English. It sounds like... Spanish? 

_Italian_.

The thought pops into your head with surety and ease. And that isn't all. Suddenly, a whole flood of information swarms your mind, as if your brain is downloading it from some unseen source. You're in Venice, Italy, the first stop of many on a two-week summer field trip organized by your school, Midtown School of Science and Technology. Right now, you are on a sightseeing tour and hope to use this opportunity to get closer to your boyfriend, Peter Parker. Once the information download stops, you feel slightly dizzy and place both hands against the stone rail for support.

That was... weird. These memories aren't yours and yet they feel like yours. What on earth is happening?! Why are you in Italy all of a sudden? And what's this about being a student of Midtown School of Science and Technology? And Peter Parker being your boyfriend? The weirdness had started when you tapped on the latest update to Ochialove's Spider-Man story. Did it somehow transport you into the MCU?

As you try to figure out how you could possibly fix this, your cell phone vibrates within your small, (f/c) purse, which you just now notice hanging off your shoulder. Taking out the phone, your breath hitches at the photo of you and Peter displayed on your iPhone's home screen. Again, information regarding the photo goes through your mind. The picture was taken on your first date. You have your arms wrapped around him and planted a kiss on his cheek while he blushed with an embarrassed, affectionate smile. Shaking your head, you re-focus on the new text message you received. Your eyes widen when you see it's from Peter.

**Hey im here! Where r u?**

A memory surfaces, and you're reminded you were to meet up with Peter at this gelato place that he picked out at three o'clock. Checking the time, you note it's ten past three. Quickly, you shoot back an apology text and start running in the direction of the gelato shop. The shop is a ten minute walk from your current location. How you knew this is a mystery, but you are thankful regardless. Your phone vibrates in your hand with a reply from Peter.

**P: No worries :) did u get lost?**

**Y: no. it's the one by the hotel rite?**

**P: yep! ok then i'll be waiting 😉**

You can hardly believe you were chatting with _the_ Peter Parker. That you were Peter Parker's _girlfriend_! As you get closer to the shop, your heart beat increases in rhythm, and you have to constantly remind yourself to calm down. The small shop has a cozy outside seating area. You recognize Peter, though he sat with his back towards you.

_Keep it together, keep it together,_ you chant like a mantra. Smiling widely with your heart still threatening to burst out of your chest, you tap Peter's shoulder. "Hey," you say shyly.

Peter's brown eyes light up and he grins, his entire face brightening handsomely. He stands to his feet and takes your hand, leaning in and kissing your right cheek.

"Hey, babe," he greets with that adorably precious smile you've come to cherish through all those times you've watched and re-watched his movies.

"H-Hey," you stutter, your cheeks aflame.

"What?" Peter asks, chuckling.

You shake your head, your mind still reeling. You take your seat across from him while Peter also sits down. "Sorry for being late."

Peter shakes his head with a forgiving smile, capturing your hands within his own and gently squeezing them.

"It's okay. It actually gave me time to go over what I wanted to say," Peter tells you.

You note Peter's nervousness and wonder about it. He's not... gonna break up with you, is he? You search your brain for any memories that may allude to such suspicions, but come up empty.

"Close your eyes," Peter tells you.

You blink and stare at him curiously. "Huh?"

Peter smiles. "Your eyes. Close them."

Doing as told, you close your eyes. Once you do, Peter releases your hand, and you immediately miss their warmth. You can hear him shuffling in his seat and wonder what he can be doing. You're certain he's not breaking up with you, to your immense relief.

"Okay, open your eyes," Peter says.

You do so and gasp quietly when Peter presents to you an open blue velvet box, a small (silver/gold) ring containing your birthstone nestled inside.

"Holy crap," you say breathlessly, hand to your chest. "Peter—"

"Happy three month anniversary," Peter says sheepishly.

Another memory flashes through you: today marks the third month of your and Peter's relationship. You had your gift ready and waiting for Peter in your hotel room.

"I can still hardly believe you agreed to go out with me. I keep thinking any day now you'll realize you can do better and move on...."

"Peter Benjamin Parker," you start, clasping your hands around his own and staring seriously into his eyes. "Give yourself some more credit. _I'm_ the lucky one. _I'm_ the one who doesn't deserve you." You squeeze his hands. "I love you, Peter Parker."

Peter's eyes widen at your words before softening. "I love you, too, Y/N L/N."

_Ahhh! I could literally die right now!_ you scream internally. "Can I kiss you?" you blurt, immediately feeling foolish.

Peter looks at you strangely with an amused smile. "Uh, yeah? Since when do you ask?"

"Sorry," you say, ducking your head sheepishly.

You lean forward and Peter leans forward to meet you and you kiss. It is every bit as sweet as you'd imagine it would be. Once you two pull apart, Peter slips the ring onto your finger. The sun's rays glints sharply off the stone's smooth surface, enhancing its beauty.

"How much did this cost you?" you ask, curious.

"Uh, enough," Peter answers, giving a short chuckle.

Your smile falters as you play with the ring. "It sure _looks_ expensive. I feel bad because my gift isn't nearly as glamorous."

Peter shakes his head fervently. "You know I don't care about stuff like that. Whatever you got me, I'll love it anyway because it's from you."

Your smile widens, your heart fluttering. "And that's precisely why I don't deserve you. I wanna give you your gift later on tonight. In the meantime, let's try some Italian ice cream in Italy," you say giddily.

You and Peter order your gelatos and as you're eating and listening to Peter share a funny story about something he and Ned did, you briefly wonder if this would be your life now. If so, you're not complaining....


	12. The Price of Popularity

"Oh, my _gosh._ He's staring. _Again_ ," Carly hissed to you.

In line for lunch, you glanced toward the back of the cafeteria where a certain brunet sat with his best friend. Your eyes locked with Peter Parker's. He started then dropped his gaze to his food. You smiled faintly, only for it to drop when Carly shook her head, face tight with disgust.

"So, what?" you huffed, grabbing your food and heading for your usual table.

"The guy can't be any more obvious. He's crushing on you. Hard," Carly said, disgust strong in her voice.

Your stomach flipped at her words. Though Midtown School of Science and Technology was a STEM school, and therefore had a greater nerd population than a typical high school, it wasn’t so special that it didn’t have a social hierarchy. You, along with Carly and several other friends, were at the top of that hierarchy. You owed your popularity to your physical beauty and personable personality. To you, popularity was important because you’ve experienced being an outsider prior to entering high school and wanted desperately to avoid that feeling. That being said, you wondered if it was worth it. You had to put on this persona that would at times be at odds with your true character.

For instance, Carly and your other friends loved flaunting their power and superiority in others' faces and teasing and insulting their fellow peers. You didn't care to do that since you were once among the 'losers' and 'nobodies.' But you went along with it in fear they might turn on you. You liked Peter Parker. Like, a lot. You’ve kept it a secret of course because your friends considered Peter a loser. If they found out you had even a hint of affection towards the guy, they'd drop you, and you couldn't let that happen.

"Hey," Liz Allen greeted, setting her tray down and sitting across from you and Carly. Your other friends, Carrie and Jen joined your group. "Ugh, this mac and cheese is gross," Liz complained.

"You know what else is gross? Parker's crush on Y/N," Carly snickered.

"Carly," you snapped, but Carrie and Jen laughed while Liz frowned.

"Oh, my gosh, right?" Carrie agreed. "It's not just him, but his chubby friend is crushing hard on Jen, too."

Jen wrinkled her nose, gagging. "Ugh. Don't remind me," she said.

"We should teach these guys a lesson, am I right?" Carly suggested, smirking.

Uh-oh.

Carly McAvoy, the queen bee of Midtown, ruled the school with an iron-fist. No one dared oppose her, and those who try received swift and harsh punishment. Yet another reason you wanted to remain popular because it made high school life much easier. If you crossed Carly, she'd go after you worse than everyone else because she didn’t handle betrayal too well. Carrie and Jen leaned forward eagerly.

"Y/N, you ask Peter out and Jen, you ask his fat friend out," Carly said.

All four of you stared strangely at Carly, but your stomach dropped in dread when you guessed Carly's plan.

"You want us to stand them up, don't you?" you asked quietly.

"Ohmigosh, that's brilliant!" Jen exclaimed.

You shot Jen a sharp glare before shifting it to Carly who grinned.

"Why on earth would I do that?" you asked.

Carly nudged you. "Come on! It'll be funny."

"No, it won't."

Carly's eyes narrowed, and you flinched, biting your lip.

"Come on, Carly, even for you that's messed up," Liz spoke up.

Carly scoffed. "I hardly think so. What's the big deal? It's not like either of you like them, right?"

Carly directed the question at you and Jen, but she stared pointedly at you. Jen snorted.

"Is that a serious question?" Jen scoffed.

"What about you, Y/N? You're not crushing on the little geek, are you?" Carly asked, her eyes still narrowed.

"No, of course not," you denied, your heart aching at the lie.

Liz’s frown deepened at your denial. She was the only one aware of your crush on Peter.

"Then, there's no harm in the prank, right? If he ends up hating you, big frickin' deal." Carly shrugged, smirking. "There's no love lost."

The thought of sweet Peter who was always staring at you with such affection and adoration to start looking at you with malice and disgust, turned your stomach to the point you’ve lost your appetite.

"I'm doing it. When should it happen?" Jen asked.

"Tonight," Carly said.

"Carly," Liz started when Jen rose from her seat and started towards the back of the cafeteria where Peter and his friend sat.

"She's going to ask him right now?!" you demanded, aghast.

Carly nudged you. "When do you plan on asking Parker?"

"Carly, stop, that's enough," Liz said.

Carly ignored her, keeping her gaze on you. You swallowed.

"I... I have him next period. I'll ask him then," you said, clasping your hands together. Liz’s eyes widened while Carly grinned.

"Glad to hear it!" she said.

Just then, Jen returned to her seat, a wide grin in place. "So, I asked him to meet me in Central Park at six." She flipped back her long, black hair, her grin widening. "You should've seen his face when I asked him out. He would've looked adorable if it wasn't for the fact he looked like a bloated puffer fish."

Carrie, Jen and Carly dissolved into giggles while you cringed. Carly jabbed a thumb at you.

"She's gonna ask Peter next period. This oughta be fun."

* * * *

After lunch, you and your friends separated with you heading for your locker. You stuffed the textbooks you’ll need for the last remaining classes and shut the locker only to come face to face with an angry Liz.

"What are you doing?" Liz demanded of you.

You flinched at her sharp tone, hoisting your backpack on one shoulder.

"I'm making sure I don't end up on Carly's hit list," you muttered bitterly.

"Seriously, Y/N?" Liz said, unimpressed with your answer.

"What do you want me to say, Liz?" you snapped, annoyed. "You know as well as I do what happens if you go against Carly."

Liz pressed her lips together, eyes tight with frustration. She sighed, staring sympathetically at you.

"But I know how you feel about Peter—"

"It's irrelevant."

Liz’s eyes widened at your harsh words before shaking her head in obvious disappointment.

"Whatever, Y/N. Do what makes you happy."

Just then, the bell warning students to hurry to class sounded through the halls. Without another word, Liz left you and headed for class. You gripped the backpack strap tightly and blinked back tears. Were you that desperate to retain your popularity? It was now coming down to sacrificing your happiness just so you could stay on the mean girl's nice side. Trudging into Algebra II, your eyes found Peter immediately. He sat in the middle row near the back, already scribbling in his notebook. Since class started soon, you planned to speak with him after.

During class, you could barely concentrate, your mind playing countless outcomes once you went through the mean-spirited prank. Peter won't look at you the same way again. A spike of anger shot through you. Why did he have to like _you_? Your shoulders slumped.

_And why did I have to like him?_

When class ended, you breathed out sharply, collecting your things, your heart hammering loud and hard in your chest. Peter swept past your desk and, steeling yourself, you rushed after him.

"Peter!"

He stopped and turned around, brown eyes wide in surprise. He smiled nervously, your heart skipping at the sight.

"Y-Y/N, hey. What's, uh, w-what's up?" he stuttered, his face taking on a light pink.

 _Oh, my gosh, he's too cute! Am I really going through with this?_ you smiled, hopefully hiding your own nerves. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Tonight? Um, no, not really. Why?"

Here goes nothing.

"Would you... would you like to go out tonight? Maybe catch a movie or grab something to eat?"

Peter stood there stunned. "Are you—is this—you're asking me out?" he blurted, his cheeks aflame.

You giggled, nodding. "I am. So? How 'bout it?"

"Yes! Yes, definitely." Peter cleared his throat. "I mean, yeah, that's cool," he said in a much calmer tone that made you smile. "H-How do you feel about Thai food?" he asked.

"I've never had it," you said, shaking your head.

Peter grinned. "Trust me. You'll love it. I know of this awesome place. My aunt and I go there all the time. Or not, w-we don't have to eat Thai. We could do whatever you want," Peter rambled nervously when your smile faltered.

The more Peter got excited about this fake date, the more upset and conflicted you got. This boy was genuinely happy to go out with you, and you were about to break his heart.

"No, Thai food is fine. Let's exchange numbers so we can share details." Once you did that, you smiled at the address Peter sent you. "Would six o'clock be fine?"

"Yeah, yeah that's perfect," Peter said eagerly.

"Alright, then, I'll see you then."

Waving, you walked in the opposite direction, your smile dropping as soon as you turn away.

* * * *

**1 hour earlier…**

"Y/N’s wearing her hair up today," Peter said, smiling dreamily. "She has great cheekbones."

Ned stared strangely at his best friend, shaking his head and biting into his burger.

"You should tell her that," Ned teased, grinning.

Peter scoffed, his eyes still on Y/N as she joined the long lunch line. She stood with her best friend, Carly McAvoy. He couldn't fathom how someone like her was friends, _best_ friends no less, with someone like Carly. Carly was the female version of Flash, only crueler. Y/N wasn’t like the other popular kids. She treated others respectfully and didn’t act like she was better than others. And though plenty of others would disagree, Peter thought _she_ was the most beautiful girl in school, not Carly.

"Peter, you're drooling," Ned said.

"What?!"

Peter snatched up the napkin off his tray and pressed it against his mouth. When the napkin came away dry, he glared at Ned, who snickered.

"I had to do it. Sorry," Ned said, laughing.

"Jerk," Peter muttered, looking to Y/N again.

Her head turned, immediately locking eyes with him. Peter started, dropping his gaze to his uneaten burger.

"Ah, buddy, you got it bad," Ned said, patting Peter's back.

"And you don't?" Peter countered, brushing away his hand. "You have it just as bad for Jen. Why do you even like her? She's always treating you like crap."

Ned shrugged, his own mouth forming a dreamy smile when Jen, Carrie and Liz joined Carly and Y/N at their table.

"I'm convinced it's the typical Loving Bully trope," Ned said.

"The what?"

"You know, when the bully hurts someone because she likes him," Ned explained. "Like Helga in _Hey Arnold_."

"You can't be serious."

Ned shrugged. "Call me an optimist."

"Oh, I wanna call you something alright. And an optimist is not it," Peter said, shaking his head. "Let's just face it, Ned. Girls like Jen and Y/N never go for guys like us."

Ned's shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh.

"The truth sucks," he mumbled.

Then, his eyes widened and he emphatically tapped Peter's arm, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"Ow! Stop, what are you doing?" Peter demanded, moving away his arm.

"S-S-She's coming this way!" Ned squeaked.

Peter looked forward and pinpointed Ned's excitement. Jen Bledsoe approached their table, a wide, sweet smile on her face. Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, he and Ned watching as Jen stopped at their table.

"Hey, boys," Jen purred, placing a hand on Ned's shoulders.

Peter mumbled hello while Ned only managed something halfway between a squeak and a cough. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, Jen. To, uh, what do we owe the pleasure?" Ned asked.

Peter stared pointedly, mentally asking, "Really?"

Jen gave a slow smile. "Well, I've wanted to ask you, Ted if you were busy tonight."

"Uh, no, I'm not. But my name's not Ted; it's Ned," Ned said.

Jen blinked, tilting her head. "Are you sure?"

Surreptitiously, Peter threw up one hand in exasperation. Now it was Ned's turn to blink.

"Am I sure that's my name? Yeah, pretty sure."

Jen smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry. I thought your name was Ted this whole time! I mean, I even thought it matches because you're as cute as a teddy bear." Jen ducked her head in embarrassment. "Geez, I'm so embarrassed."

"No, no, it's cool! Really. You can call me Ted. It can be your nickname for me," Ned said.

"Okay," Jen giggled. "So, um, tonight, would you meet me in front of Central Park, say six?"

Not trusting himself to reply normally, Ned nodded, grinning widely. Jen squeezed his shoulder.

"Awesome. I'll see you then."

Without even sparing Peter a glance, Jen sauntered off back to her table.

"Oh, my gosh, I can't believe it," Ned whispered.

"Yeah, I can't either," Peter scoffed.

"Huh?" Ned frowned.

"Dude, it's obvious she's messing with you."

"Obvious? Obvious how?"

"First, she didn't even know your name even though you share, like, five classes with her. Second, she's been treating you like crap up until this point. Why the sudden change? I'm telling you, man, I think she and her friends are planning something."

"Okay, firstly, she explained why she didn't know my name. Secondly, it's not impossible for someone to have a change of heart. She probably finally realized what a stud I am," Ned said, smiling confidently.

Peter opened his mouth to say more, but decided against it, shaking his head.

"You know what, yeah, you're right. It's not impossible."

Peter still had his suspicions, but it was clear nothing will change Ned's mind. Envy and jealousy surged through him. He had just said girls like Jen didn't go for guys like him and Ned, and yet not even a minute later, Jen strolled up to their table, asking Ned out. Peter glanced Y/N’s way, his heart skipping a beat. Maybe he should try asking her out after all?

* * * *

When Y/N had asked Peter out, to say that he was ecstatic was the understatement of the year. He felt like he could perform a hundred backflips right now. He couldn't get her beautiful smile out of his mind. He wanted school to hurry and end so he could prepare for his date. It didn't even occur to him to be suspicious about her seemingly out of nowhere interest in him because she wasn’t like the others. She was too kind, too pure.

When the last period finished, Peter beelined for his locker, hurriedly switching out textbooks and shutting it closed.

"Hey, Pete!" Ned greeted, grinning. "How crazy is it we're going out with our dream girls tonight?"

Something nagged at Peter, telling him it _was_ crazy and there might be something sinister behind the dates, but he pushed it aside.

"Yeah, things are lookin' up," Peter said, smiling.


	13. The Price of Popularity II

Peter arrived at the Thai restaurant five minutes to six, a small bouquet of flowers in hand. The restaurant stood nearly empty, an elderly couple occupying a table near the front. Peter sat at a table in the middle, setting the bouquet in the center and exhaling softly. He was beyond nervous. It was laughable. He fought armed baddies on a daily basis, and yet it was this first date with Y/N that made him weak in the knees. A waiter came over, and Peter ordered a glass of water. Checking his phone, he noted the time: 6:00 PM.

* * * *

You frowned at your bedside clock: 6:10 PM. You laid in bed, laptop in your lap and watching (fav show/movie) on Netflix to help keep the guilty thoughts at bay. But it wasn't helping. Your phone beeped with a text, and checking it, your heart dropped. It was a text from Peter.

**Hey I'm here. R u on ur way?**

With shaky fingers, you typed out: **yep. Sorry for the lateness. I should be there in 10.**

Sending the text, you slammed your laptop shut, casting it and your phone to the side of your bed. You ran a hand through your hair. Why were you doing this again? You imagined Peter waiting for you in the restaurant, constantly checking the door for your appearance and his phone for the time. You had told him ten minutes, but once it got past ten, Peter would be sure to realize he's been stood up. Your phone beeped with another text, and you glanced at it warily, leaning over to peer at the screen.

**It’s cool. Beauty takes time ;)**

You raised your eyebrows at the text when another came immediately afterward.

**I’m sorry. Was that too forward?**

You couldn't help it. You burst out laughing since you imagined Peter panicking as he typed. You typed back:

**No Pete ur fine :) thx 4 not being mad**

Peter replied instantly.

**Yeah defiantly**

***definitely**

You smiled only for it to drop when you caught the time at the top of the screen: 6:15.

* * * *

Peter tapped the plastic menu repeatedly, his eyes on the small bouquet of flowers lying in the table’s center. Checking the time again, he winced. 6:40 PM. Opening his text messages, Peter scrolled through the texts you and him had exchanged. At 6:35, you had sent another apology text and that you were leaving the house now. Peter had told you it was fine, but the nagging feeling from earlier came back at full force. You weren’t standing him up, were you? Peter glanced around the restaurant. By this point, the elderly couple had finished and left.

 _Ten more minutes,_ Peter told himself.

He'll give you another ten minutes, and if you still hadn't shown up, he'll leave. And so he waited... and waited... and waited until finally it hit him.

You weren’t coming.

Face burning of embarrassment, Peter jumped out of his seat, snatching up the bouquet and striding quickly for the door. His eyes burned, but he refused to cry.

He should've known.

Dumping the flowers in the trash, Peter pushed open the door, shoving his hands in his pockets and starting for home. He should've known a girl like you wouldn't go for a guy like him. He never felt so stupid, so foolish in his life.

"Peter!" Peter stopped mid-stride, blinking. Was that...? "Peter, wait!"

Peter looked back to see you running toward him. You stopped just short in front of him and bent over your knees, heaving and catching your breath.

"Wha—Y/N?"

"Peter, I-I—aw, crap," you groaned, knees buckling and ready to collapse, but Peter steadied you.

"Whoa! You okay? Wait, stupid question," Peter said, shaking his head.

You leaned against his chest because it felt like your body would crumple if you had no support. Peter wrapped his arms around you, securing you against him. He could faintly smell your shampoo.

"I'm so, so, sorry, Peter," you said, your voice muffled against his chest.

Being in his arms felt so good, so right. Not that you doubted it before, but this confirmed it. You were beyond happy to have changed your mind. What _had_ changed your mind?

_Twenty minutes earlier—6:30 PM_

You were doing your homework in yet another attempt to keep your mind off Peter when your phone rang with an incoming FaceTime call. Glancing at the screen, you groaned. It was Carly. Accepting the call, Carly's smirking face filled the screen.

"Hey, babe!" Carly greeted, waving with her fingers. "Just wanted to check up on you." Your frown deepened, but you said nothing. "Wanna come over? Jen and Carrie are here."

"No, Carly, I've got homework," you said, your tone clipped.

Carly's smile faltered. "Oh, my gosh, are you upset? Gimme a break. We've been over this—"

"Right, right. Since I don't like Peter in the first place, it shouldn't matter if he hates me. Did you ever think, Carly, that I don't want to be mean for the sake of it? I'm not you." _Thank God,_ you added mentally.

"Are you sure?" Carly snickered.

"What?"

"Just think about it. I didn't think you'd actually go through with the prank. I know all about your little crush on the geek. You can deny it all you want, but I'm the best when it comes to these things. That's why I suggested the prank, to see if you'd actually do it, and you did!" As Carly laughed gleefully, your body grew cold.

Carly snickered. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd actually do it. It's as you said: you're not me. Aw, man, I really wish I could see Parker's face right now. He's probably blubbering like a baby." In the background, Jen and Carrie guffawed as if Carly told the funniest joke in the world. "Like, seriously, he has the kind of face that makes me want to punch it. Am I wrong?"

She wasn't directing the question at you. In the background, Jen and Carrie agreed with her, and you gritted your teeth. What were you doing hanging out with these people again? You strove for popularity to stave off the loneliness and difficulties of high school, but who knew it came at such a high price? You imagined sweet, lovable Peter waiting for you at the restaurant, and once again your stomach lurched.

_It's not worth it._

The thought came suddenly, and you blinked. Sacrificing your happiness, hurting a sweet guy like Peter—all for the name of popularity. It wasn't worth it. You’ve always known this, yet you were too scared to do anything about it.

Until now.

Without saying anything, you disconnected the call and checked the clock: 6:35 PM.

You shot Peter another apology text, this one genuine, and that you were leaving your apartment now. Quickly, you got dressed and rushed out. Unfortunately, your parents were still out for work, so you couldn't ask them to drop you at the restaurant, which meant taking the subway. You prayed to God it wouldn't take too long.

* * * *

Once you caught your breath, you told Peter everything, including Jen's plan to stand up his best friend. You both still stood before the Thai restaurant and when you finished your story, you felt a huge weight lifted off your shoulders. You knew by telling Peter your original plan of standing him up, he'd be upset. And indeed, his eyebrows were furrowed and mouth set in a deep frown. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I knew it," he muttered, turning away from you.

Your heart dropped. "No, Peter, wait! I really do like you. That's why I didn't go through with it."

"I have to call Ned," Peter muttered, his phone out.

You nodded, wiping your eyes. "Right."

You stood there waiting as Peter spoke with Ned and shared with him what you said. Crossing your arms, you shivered. In your haste to leave the apartment, you had forgotten your jacket. Peter finished his phone call and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I have to go," he said softly, walking away when you caught his arm.

"Peter, wait, I... I get that you hate me, but—"

"I don't hate you." He turned to you, his eyes soft. "I could never hate you."

Your stomach flipped at his words and tender expression. You dropped your hand and smiled.

"You're too sweet. You should hate me. _I_ hate me. What I did was crappy."

"True." Peter smiled faintly. "But to your credit, you didn't go through with it."

"I realized I couldn't. I really do like you, Peter. And I would love to start this whole evening over, if you want."

You shivered again when another cold breeze passed through. Peter shrugged off his light black jacket and draped it across your shoulders.

"Thanks," you said, tightening the jacket around you.

"I would love to start over, but...."

You frowned, dreading his next words.

"But?"

Peter sighed through his nose. "But I promised Ned I'd hang out with him tonight since... you know...."

You nodded, smiling faintly. "Yeah, I know."

You were about to return Peter's jacket and start for home when Peter asked, "Would you... would you want to join us? I mean, we're probably just gonna watch some movies...."

"No, it's fine," you said, shaking your head with a sad smile. "You and Ned have fun. We can hang out another time."

Shedding Peter's jacket, you held it out to him. He closed his hand around your outstretched one, his hand warm to the touch.

"You'll let Carly win if you go home now." He squeezed your hand with a smile, tilting his head towards the Thai restaurant. "We could still have our date. It just won't be how I'd imagine it."

Your heart swelled with joy. "Yeah, you're right."

After you and Peter ordered takeout, you both headed for his apartment, taking the subway.

"So, I have to ask—" Peter started, but you already guessed his question.

"How could someone as sweet and innocent as me be friends with a she-devil?" you asked, batting your lashes for effect. You sighed. "Before entering high school, I've always struggled with loneliness and making friends. I vowed high school would be a different experience." You shook your head, smiling sadly. "My aversion of those lonely days caused me to cling to my popularity, and...." You trailed off, shrugging.

Peter nodded, his face understanding. He offered a kind smile.

"Well, I'd imagine since you're going through this date with me, you're over the whole popularity thing?"

You grinned, leaning over and planting a chaste kiss on his cheek, immediately setting his face aflame.

"You could say that," you replied.

Peter said nothing more, holding your hand with a wide, happy smile. You rested your head against his shoulder, the two of you remaining that way until your stop arrived.

* * * *

You dreaded going to school the next day. Spending last night with Peter and Ned, watching the original _Star Wars_ trilogy was beyond enjoyable. You’ve never watched the sci-fi franchise nor were you ever interested in it, but Peter had managed to change your mind with his commentary. You found him immensely adorable when he geeked out. You would have enjoyed your date with Peter even more had your phone not gone off every five seconds with incoming texts and calls from Carly, Jen and Carrie. It had gotten to the point you finally set your phone on ‘do not disturb.’

You didn’t regret your actions one bit. Still, you knew punishment awaited you, but you were ready. You had Peter now, and even adopted Ned as a friend, too. So, you won’t be going through high school alone. Whatever Carly threw your way, you were confident you could withstand it.


	14. Shooting Star I

You are in your apartment alone in bed reading Spider-Man fanfiction per your routine whenever you return home from school. Once you finish a particularly fluffy one-shot, you sigh wistfully. 

_ Why can’t Spider-Man exist in real life? I wish I could date him, _ you think, only to blush in embarrassment. 

It’s pretty weird to pine after a fictional character, you understand that. Your friends are always teasing you over your fictional crushes. Shaking your head, you toss aside your phone on your bed and decide to make yourself a small meal. As you leave the room, unbeknownst to you, a shooting star cuts across the inky night sky.

~.~.~.~

After the meal, you tuck comfortably back in bed and munch on a small bag of (fav chips), watching your favorite show on your laptop when your phone goes off with a text. Clapping your hands together to rid them of the (fav chips) crumbs and oil, you look at your phone.

**Peter P.:** Hey! What are you up to?

You furrow your eyebrows at the text message. Peter P? Who the heck is that? You don't recall adding a ‘Peter P.’ to your contacts. 

**You:** I'm sorry. Who is this?

**Peter P.:** I know I haven't talked to you in a few days, but don't act like you don't know me 😭

**You:** But I don't know you. I'm pretty sure you've got the wrong number

Setting the phone down, you're about to resume the video when your phone starts ringing with an incoming FaceTime call. It’s Peter. Heaving a sharp sigh, you debate on whether or not to answer the call. Deciding why the heck not, you press answer.

And then you stop breathing.

"Hey! Why are you treating me so coldly?" Tom Holland is on the other side of the line, wearing a simple loose T-shirt and brown hair slightly disheveled. He pouts at you.

What is happening right now? Why is Tom Holland FaceTiming you?

Seeing your frozen expression, Tom looks concerned. "Hey, you okay?"

Instead of answering, you hang up the call.

_ Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh! Was that...?! Did I just...?! How in the...?! _

Your mind is a jumbled mess. You think perhaps he contacted you by mistake, but with the way he acted on FaceTime, it was as if he knew you. But that just couldn't be possible. And holy crap, you had just hung up on him! As you bemoan your mistake, your phone chimes with a text. Quickly, you check the message.

**Peter P.:** Babe you’re really worrying me. Is everything ok?

_ Zomigosh did he just call me  _ babe _?! What is life right now, and what must I do to keep it this way?! Wait, wait…. _

You force yourself to calm down as you realize something else. The caller ID read Peter P.,  _ not _ Tom Holland. Holy cheese and biscuits, did this mean…?! There is only one way to confirm your suspicions. Clearing your throat (which you realize is dumb since you're texting, not talking), you send a reply.

**You:** Yeah sorry. I'm just really... confused......

**Peter P.:** Confused?

**Peter P.:** About what?

You gnaw on your thumb, a habit you've developed since you were a kid whenever you were anxious or deep in thought. How should you answer him?

**Peter P.:** Can we FT?

_ Oh, gosh, _ you think, your heart jumping to your throat.

When you had first answered the FaceTime call, you didn't care that your hair is a mess and several crumbs of chips dots your mouth.

**You:** Yeah sure. Just give me 5 minutes plz

**Peter P.:** 👍

Launching off the bed, you dash quickly for your bathroom to clean up your face. You comb your hair with vigorous motion and apply lip gloss. You decide the lip gloss would be the only makeup you will apply. As you study yourself in the mirror, you gasp at the many stains marking your night shirt. Quickly, you remove and discard it in the overflowing laundry hamper. You are sure more than five minutes has passed. Once you change into a clean nightshirt, you take a deep, calming breath and initiate the call.

As the phone starts to ring, you consider hanging up again. This is crazy, right? There is no way you miraculously obtained Tom Holland’s number, right? Is it even Tom Holland? It can’t be Peter Parker; that is even more impossible. Maybe he’s a lookalike. Still, that doesn’t explain how you got his number. Or how he got yours. Okay, he’s not answering. You knew it. It is all a big—

“Hey,” Peter greets, smiling with a wave. He pauses, his smile widening. “Did you… you look different.”

You huff with a pout.  _ Not quite the response I was hoping for…. _

Seeing your expression, Peter laughs. “I’m kidding! You look very beautiful. Was that why you took so long? I actually thought you were rocking the crumbs-on-the-mouth look.”

“Oh, gosh, don’t say that!” you say, a hand flying over your mouth while your face flushes a bright red. 

“I really am a lucky guy. My girlfriend can make anything look good,” Peter continues teasing. 

You nearly choke on your spit.  _ GIRLFRIEND?! _ Did you freaking hear that correctly?!

You can’t help but blurt, "We're dating?!"

"Uh... yeah?" Peter lets out a short and quiet chuckle. Then he stops and looks concerned. "Unless this is your way of breaking up...?"

_ "No!"  _ you deny forcefully, so forcefully that Peter flinches. "Sorry," you say much quieter. "I mean, I'm just shooketh. Yikes, that was—ignore that," you say, cringing.

Peter smiles teasingly. "Kinda hard to. I just might consider breaking it off, after all."

"Ha ha," you say, smiling in return. "So... we're really dating?"

"Yeah? Why the sudden amnesia?"

"I guess you can say I'm still trying to accept it as fact. Like, this is really happening. So… Peter?” you test with a hesitant smile.

“Mm?” Peter replies, smiling expectantly at you.

Holy. Frick. Frickin’. Holy. That confirms it. You have so many questions, chief being how did it happen? 

“Y/N?” Peter calls you out of your daze with a worried frown. “You okay? I’m sorry that I haven’t been spending time with you lately.”

You shake your head a bit too emphatically. “No, no, I get it! You’re a busy guy and for good reason.”

Ah, wait, are you aware of his alter ego? When Peter gives a relieved smile, that answers your doubts.

“Thanks, Y/N. Hey, uh, could I swing by?”

“As in… literally?” you ask excitedly.

Peter chuckles at your reaction. “I can stop by in five minutes.”

“Okay!” you say a little too loudly. “I’ll prepare snacks in the meantime.” 

To be honest, you do not want to disconnect the call in fear that doing so may bring the whole thing to an end. You are still not entirely convinced this is not a dream.

“See you in five, okay?” you say, kissing your fingers, then waving at the screen.

You are now Peter Parker’s girlfriend. Peter Parker and Spider-Man are now a thing. You let that unbelievable fact sink in. And then you scream. 


	15. Shooting Star II

Once you settled down, you quickly set about cleaning your bedroom, which fortunately did not take up much time since it isn’t that messy. Next, you hurry towards the kitchen in order to prepare snacks as promised. Opening the pantry door, you scan the shelves and pick out a large unopened bag of chips. Grabbing a bowl, you head back for your room and set the bowl down on the desk  when you hear soft tapping at your window. Looking over, your heart leaps to your throat seeing Peter crouched at your windowsill. He smiles slightly and waves. Quickly, you open the window, stepping aside to let him in.

Before you can properly greet him, Peter cups your cheeks and kisses you. You don't put up much fight, eyes fluttering closed. The kiss doesn’t last for too long. Peter pulls away, resting his forehead against your own. His brown eyes stare lovingly into your own (e/c) ones.

“It’s not a dream,” you whisper, causing Peter’s eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

“Huh?” he asks.

“Uh, you being here. I mean, it has been a minute since we’ve seen each other, right?” you ask, recalling the conversation from earlier where Peter had mentioned not talking to you for a few days. When Peter flinches, guilt washing over his handsome features, you confirm you are right.

“Yeah, I’m… I’m sorry about that,” Peter sighs, slumping on top of your bed.

Quickly, you shake your head. “No, I get it. I mean, such is the life of being Spider-Man’s girlfriend, right?” you ask, sinking down into the spot beside him. 

Suddenly, Peter hops up from the bed, startling you and thinking you had said something wrong, but then he turns to you with a wide, excited smile.

“Let’s go out,” he suggests, holding a hand out to you.

Taking his hand, you rise to your feet and ask, “Okay. Go out where?”

With your hand in his, Peter strides towards the window and opens it, a light, cool breeze blowing through the room. Your eyes widen as you immediately understand what Peter means by ‘going out.’ This is all the more confirmed when Peter sets one foot on the fire escape. You lightly tug against his hand and shake your head lightly. How many times have you dreamed of swinging through New York City with Spider-Man? And yet, now that the opportunity finally presents itself, you find yourself seized with a paralyzing fear. Peter noticing this, offers a reassuring smile and gently squeezes your hand.

"Please?" Peter pleads, wearing that frickin' cursed adorable grin that never fails to melt  your heart.

Wordlessly, you nod, and Peter gestures towards the window. As  you climb through the window and onto the fire escape, every cell in  your body screams at  you to stop and retreat within the safety of  your room. Peter hops out behind  you , shutting the window and looking out across the well-lit city. He turns to  you , one hand out to  you .

"Ready?" he asks.

"No,"  you say, inching backward.

He catches  your hand, freezing  you in place. "I got you," he promises, his voice tender. 

Though his assurance does little to calm  your racing heart,  you nod slowly and gradually inch forward. He wraps an arm around  your waist, holding  you securely against him.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," he instructs, and  you do as told.

"Oh, my gosh, am I really going to do this?"  you whisper,  your hold tightening around him. "I might end up choking you."

"I'll be fine," Peter says, laughing. "Alright." He shoots a web forward, and it latches onto a building. His hold around  your waist tightens. "Here we go."

With no hesitation, Peter leaps off the fire escape. It takes all  you have not to let out a wild scream when the ground rushes up to meet  you . You bury  your head in the crook of Peter's neck, not wanting to look anymore. As Peter swings from building to building,  your nerves soon stabilize as  your body gradually gets used to the swift, yet smooth motions. Tilting  your head slightly so  you could peek,  you gasp quietly at the twinkling lights of the city. At the peak of each swing, the bird's eye view of the city was breathtaking. Finally, Peter lands atop a high-rise building and glances down at  you with a happy grin.

"So? What'd you think? That wasn't so bad, right?"

"I'll admit that was fun,"  you concede, grinning.

Peter tucks a loose strand of hair behind  your ear, gazing fondly into  your eyes.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now," he murmurs.

"Yeah, I am a prize, aren't I?"  you reply, grinning.

Peter laughs, shaking his head. "Your modesty astounds me."

You both laugh for a few long seconds until finally quieting, the late night New York City traffic filling the silence.

"I love you," Peter tells  you suddenly.

You blink owlishly,  your brain struggling to process the simple, yet loaded sentence.

"What?"  you blurt.

Peter gives a small smile, brushing a thumb across  your cheek.

"I love you," he repeats.

How often have you dreamed of hearing those very words? You’re unsure if this miracle will last forever, but heaven help you if you do not take advantage of this impossible moment. 

"Right. That's what I thought you said,"  you whisper.

You reach up and kiss him, wrapping  your arms around his neck. You both remain that way for what seems like hours when really it was five minutes.  You break the kiss with a grin.

"I love you, too, Peter Parker."


	16. YouTube Famous I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U/N = Username

After thwarting a bank heist, Peter decided to take a small break from patrolling. Landing atop the roof of an apartment, Peter checked his phone for any missed calls or texts. Refreshingly, there were none, though there was a notification alerting him that one of his favorite YouTubers had just uploaded a video.

_ I’ll watch one video, then get back to patrolling,  _ Peter thought, sitting on the roof’s ledge and opening the YouTube app.

He navigated to his subscriptions where a new video from U/N awaited him. U/N’s channel consisted of a variety of content from reviewing comics and anime to animating certain events of her life to short skit videos. Ned was the one to introduce Peter to your channel when he shared a video of you completing an impressive drawing of Spider-Man. Though you didn’t live in New York City, you were a huge fan of the web-slinging hero and had voiced your wish of wanting to meet him should you ever visit New York City.

Impressed with your drawing of him, Peter checked out some more of your videos, each one giving him more of an idea of you as a person. You were funny, genuine, and passionate regarding the things you loved or discussed. Slowly, unbeknownst to Peter, he was developing a mild crush on you, a person he has never met. It was pathetic, he knew, but he couldn’t help but feel it was inevitable, too. Every time you laughed or smiled, Peter couldn’t help but do the same; your personality was just that infectious. And it didn’t hurt that you were a huge fan of his alter ego. Tapping on your new video, Peter noticed immediately that you were sporting a new shade of lipstick, then cringed.

_ Yikes, let’s tone it down with the creepy observations,  _ he thought.

Still, it was a nice shade that complemented your skin. Lightly smacking his head, Peter tried refocusing on the video.

“Hey, guys! Sorry that I haven’t uploaded in a while. There is a reason for that. Right now, I’m in New York City!” You squealed and clapped several times. Meanwhile, Peter had to replay the video to make sure he heard right. You were in New York City?! Then, that meant…. “Oh, my gosh, I’m so excited! I’m only here for like a week, though, but still!” You squealed again. “To be honest, I’m most excited to see if I can meet Spider-Man. My best friend suggested I should stage getting robbed or something like that. Tempting, but needless to say I will not be doing that… maybe. Anyway, this video is just to update you guys on what’s going on. When I return home, I will reveal all in an animated video, so keep watch for that.”

Lowering his phone, the eyes of the mask went wide as Peter replayed your words. You’re actually in New York City! Peter’s gaze looked out at the city, as if he could somehow pinpoint your location. How will he go about finding her? Wait, should he try finding her? Is that weird? Just then his cell phone rang with an incoming call from Ned.

“Hey, Ned,” Peter answered, grateful for the distraction.

“Dude, guess who’s in New York City?” Ned said excitedly.

Peter cringed. So much for the distraction. Ned was well aware of Peter’s crush, occasionally teasing him over it. “Yeah, I saw U/N’s video.”

“And?”

“And what?”

Ned groaned. “Don’t do that. Don’t act as if you’re uninterested when you and I both know you’re not.”

“I—” Police sirens cut off Peter as several police cars roar down the street below Peter. “—Gotta go.”

“Pete—” Peter disconnected the call and leapt off the building, swinging after the police and trying not to let thoughts of you overwhelm his mind.

~.~.~.~

Today marked the third day of your trip in New York City, and you gotta say you were enjoying your time in the city much more than you anticipated. You were still disappointed with the lack of meeting the web-slinging hero, Spider-Man. Simply put, you were a huge fan of the guy, despite not even living in New York City. Last year, he had saved your aunt, who lived in Queens and was pregnant at the time, from a carjacking. From that point forward, you fell in love. Er, that is, you became a fan, as anyone naturally would. You bought Spider-Man merchandise, created fanart and fanfiction. You could even say the main purpose of this trip to New York City was to find and meet the guy. You’re aware your obsession with the web-slinging hero was strange as for all you knew the guy could be middle-aged and balding. Even so, you wanted to meet him, if only to thank him for saving your aunt.

_ Ding ding!  _ announcing your presence, the bell rang throughout the small corner store when you entered. The clerk was slouched over the counter, an open magazine splayed out in front of him. His eyes flicked to you, head barely nodding in greeting before returning his gaze to the magazine. The store was empty save for an elderly White woman browsing the magazine section. You were picking up pain medicine on behalf of your aunt, who you were staying with during your stay in the city. Her husband was at work and she had to stay at home with her one-year-old child, so you opted to get her medicine.

You started for the medicine aisle found in the very back of the store. It took a few long seconds for you to find the Advil, your aunt's preferred pain medicine of choice.  _ Ding ding! _ went the doorbell upon the opening of the door. Plucking the Advil off the shelf, you started for the front, freezing when you heard commotion from the front of the store.

"You! Open the register now!" someone shouted, the demand freezing your blood in terror.

"Okay, take it easy," said the clerk.

Your breath hitched, fear seizing your heart as you clutched the medicine to your chest. Quietly stepping backwards, you prayed the robber would not search the store.

"Hey, you old lady, come over here!" shouted another voice, further sending you spiraling into fear.

_ There's another one?! _

Great, so now the chance of you being discovered had doubled.

"P-Please," the elderly woman pleaded shakily, "don't hurt me."

"That all depends on you. Now I know you're old, but I'm gonna need you to move faster than that."

Fortunately, you were in the far back of the store, the shelves providing coverage. Quickly, you scanned your surroundings in hopes of finding an emergency exit. To your utter disappointment, there was none. Damn, now what?

"Check the store; make sure there's no one hiding back there."

You bit down on your lip, literally biting back a scream. You were sure to be discovered now. What could you do? Footsteps squeaking across the tiled floor shuffled your way, your heart now beating erratically, threatening to escape out of your chest. You had to move. Now. As silently as possible, you moved to the left, away from the approaching footsteps. You ducked into another aisle only to freeze when coming face to face with a tall figure wearing a Gremlin mask. You flinched, whimpering when the person trained his gun on you.

"Whoa!"

"Ouch!"

The other thugs cried out painfully, followed by the sounds of fallen bodies hitting the ground.

"W-What the...?"

Distracted, the thug looked over at his fallen friends, allowing you to kick him where in the nuts. Gurgling in pain, he doubled over, whimpering.

"Yah!"

You kicked the thug hard in the face, knocking him out. Exhaling in relief, you picked up your fallen bag and Advil while wondering who it was who beat the other thugs.

"Why you little—!" someone growled behind you.

You turned to find another thug wearing the same Gremlin mask, his gun trained on you. Before you could react, the gun was snatched from above by a thin strand of web.

"Hey!"

"Don't you think you and your friends are a little early for Halloween?" Spider-Man asked from his spot on the ceiling.

You gaped. It’s him! It’s actually him! And he sounded young, which meant… the possibility of him being a middle-aged man has decreased dramatically! Unless of course, he had one of those rare conditions where one’s voice sounds a lot younger than one’s actual age—

"You're one to talk, freak!" spat the man, swiftly extracting from his back a hunting knife.

He seized you by the collar, angling the knife at the base of your throat. It took all you had not to scream. He had the knife pressed so tightly to your throat, you swore he drew blood. Spider-Man jumped down from the ceiling, hands out in a placating gesture.

"Take it easy," Spider-Man said.

"Just shut up and listen! I'm walkin' outta here. If you give me even a lick of trouble...." You whimpered when the man added pressure.

"Okay! Just stop hurting her," Spider-Man pleaded.

As the man inched backward, you realized you still had the Advil. Flicking your wrist backward, the Advil fell with a loud clatter behind you. The man swiveled his head to the noise. Spider-Man used this split second distraction to rapid-fire a thick layer of web at the man's mask.

"Euugh!" he groaned, releasing you. You ran away just as Spider-Man knocked the guy unconscious.

"Phew! That was some quick thinking. Good job, citizen," Spider-Man said, flashing you a thumbs-up.

You giggled. "Yeah, it's all in the wrist," you joked, rotating the wrist you used. “But ohmigosh, I really can’t believe it’s you! You just saved me! Spider-Man just saved me!”

Spider-Man chuckled, rubbing the back of his head and appearing sheepish. “That, uh, is what I do.”

“I didn’t think I would actually meet you! I’m a huge fan of yours! I love you! Ah, I mean…!” You blushed heavily at your words. “I mean, I love your work! That is, I love what you do! As in, you know, saving lives and beating up bad guys. You’re, uh, amazing and… I’ll shut up now,” you said, wishing the floor could just open up and swallow you whole.

Unbeknownst to you, Peter is having a similar reaction, though he’s able to hide it better thanks to his mask. Hearing and see you gush over him (or rather his alter ego), made him happy.

“I’m actually of fan of you, too. I, uh, follow your channel,” Peter revealed shyly.

Upon hearing this, all feelings of embarrassment scatter as you stared at him in wide-eyed wonder. “Really?!” you practically screech. “Sorry! I’m just—you watch my videos?! Holy crap, I’m going to pass out~”

"What's going on here?" demanded a voice.

Several police officers entered the store, guns drawn, their gazes falling upon the unconscious bodies of the would-be thieves.

"Took you guys long enough. My man, Spider-Man over here already took care of these fools," said the clerk.

"Uh, yeah, I just happened to be passing by," Spider-Man said, waving.

One of the cops spoke into the radio on his shoulder, then nodded to his colleagues.

"All right, boys, let's round 'em up."

As the police set to arresting, you picked up the Advil and approached the clerk.

"I'd like to buy this, please," you said.

The clerk waved his hand. "No charge."

"Really?"

"Really. Hey, Spider-Man, could I get an autograph and picture? My daughter's a huge fan of yours," asked the clerk, staring past you with a grin.

"Sure, yeah."

While they did that, you stood there awkwardly, not wanting to leave just yet.

"Ma'am?" one officer called you.

"Y-Yes?" you said, turning to him.

"I'd like to grab your statement, if you don't mind."

Nodding, you told the officer everything that transpired. Fortunately, it didn't take too long.

"Thank you. Sorry you had to go through that," said the officer.

_It's all good now._ _Since I got to meet Spider-Man,_ you thought.

“That takes care of that,” Peter said, returning to your side. “Do you, uh, do you have a ride back home?”

“No, I came here by subway,” you answered.

“If you like, I could take—”

“I accept!” you said quickly, then cleared your throat and said in a much calmer tone. “I kindly accept your offer. Thank you.”

Peter smiled to himself and thought,  _ You are too cute. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone to gave kudos and also their time to comment and read my story! I'm glad people are enjoying it :D Stay blessed and safe!!


End file.
